El alivio
by Ralulu1102
Summary: Maldita vida, mi imprimacion tiene nombre y su familia una capacidad para que desee matarlos.Leah, la chica que siempre da lastima en cada reunión familiar por su desgraciada historia romantica, ¿provocara una nueva guerra con los Volturi?
1. Capitulo1:visión

**Holaaaaaa, los invito a que comenten que les pareció este primer capítulo, primero quiero saber si tengo éxito ya que no tiene caso preocuparme por escribir un nuevo capítulo vayan a leer mis demás historias y comenten si les gustaría que también hiciera una sobre Tanya ya que en lo personal odio que no se quedara con nadie y solo la usaran para decir que tuvo algo con Edward y ya. **

**Bueno, espero que disfruten el primer capítulo de esta novela y ojalá resulte JAJAJAJA **

——————

**Alice**

Un suspiro de felicidad sale de mi cuerpo al recordar hace unos años a Edward y Bella con mi trabajo de casamentera, debería volver a trabajar en organizadora de bodas.

Pasó mi mano por los brazos de Jasper trazando sus marcas de distintos tamaños, su mano se mueve en mi espalda mientras vemos la televisión, realmente es tonto, pero estamos viendo la primera película que vimos juntos aquella vez de invierno parecido a este, realmente estas pequeñas cosas me hacen amarlo más.

El tiempo pasa realmente lento, mi visión se nubla provocando que ya no vea la televisión y a mi alrededor, esta clase de visiones eran las que más me ponían nerviosas, tan repentinas, lo primero que observo es la blanca nieve, pinos altos cubiertos de nieve intentando sobrevivir otro año, mis ojos se topan con personas de ojos rojos de distintos tamaños y sospecho que diversas habilidades ya que tienen puestas las capas de Italia, mi sospechas se confirman al ver a Aro, se nota enfadado aunque tenga esa sonrisa tan característica de él en su rostro, me doy cuenta de que hace un terrible frío que cualquier mortal moriría si no se cubría bien, un gruñido me hace voltear para ver a lobos rápidamente, no alcanzo a distinguirlos ya que la visión se detiene. Parpadeo saliendo de la visión sintiendo como si fuera un deja vu.

—oh Jasper, algo realmente malo va a pasar, debemos regresar Jasper -la frustración me invade, odiaba realmente no saber bien qué cosas ocurrirían y en qué momento, esto se empeoraba si los lobos están involucrados.

Una ola de tranquilidad me manda Jasper, tomo su mano jugando con sus dedos para no ponerme nerviosa de nuevo, lo abrazo buscando consuelo mientras respiro su aroma.

—Los llamaré -saca su teléfono llamando a Carlisle y después a Emmett, ellos estaban de compras en la cuidad ya que no me habían dejado comprar los regalos de todos. Me tenso cuando entra Edward, Jasper se aparta de mi y sale de la sala para hablar mejor con los demás.

—Alice ¿qué pasa? -los ojos de angustia de Bella me hacen suspirar, una de mis mejores amigas, pensar en otras cosas siempre me ayuda. Pienso en regañarlos ya que sus ropas están arrugadas por su carrera estupida, obvio iba a ganar Edward, él sonríe y ruedo los ojos.

Miro a Edward y después a Jacob, él asiente como si entendiera, lo dudo demasiado.

_Maldito perro sarnoso _

_—_Alice -Me advierte Edwardy bufo, me traía sin cuidado ultimamente, _sabes cuánto odio que los lobos interfieran en mi visiones._

Jacob se me acerca soltando la mano de Renesme, mi querida sobrina, ¿por qué tuvo que terminar con alguien que oliera tan mal? Me abraza Jake y evito respirar, habilidad de vampiro yei. Me concentro en sus latidos evitando pensar en la visión.

—¿Qué viste Alice?

—Realmente creo que nunca me acostumbre a tu olor -contestó evadiendo la pregunta, los ojos de Edward se abren asombrados e intenta disimular.

—Edward ¿qué pasa?

—Debemos esperar a los demás -le contesta a Bella y abraza a Nessie, esperaba tanto estar equivocada.

—Llegarán lo más rápido posible, dejaron los autos ya que en estos momentos todos están provocando tráfico por las compras navideñas. -murmura Jasper colocándose a mi lado, todos lo escuchamos a la perfección, asiento tomando su mano, siempre lo necesitaría.

—Podremos comer la cena de navidad? Realmente me esforcé -pregunta Renesme abrazada de su padre, me concentro en su pelo color cobre como el de Edward, sus ojos eran más grandes que los de su mamá, pálida... una princesa realmente.

—Joder -susurró dejando que las imágenes pasen, unos árboles enormes aparecen en mi mente junto con un aroma de lobo, demasiados lobos, el suceso fluye, unos ojos rojizos me alarman después un lobo de un suave pelaje es el final de la visión - ¿Leah?

—Que tiene que ver esto con Leah Alice? -dice con un tono exigente, eso de ser un alfa también influenciaba su forma de ser, aveces me preocupaba que llegara un día en que perdiera el control y lastimara a Nessie.

—Ya es demasiado tarde Jacob -tomo su mano sabiendo que con eso tal vez no lleguen más visiones.-necesito que llegue emmett para evitar que hagas alguna estupidez.

—Eso es imposible Alice -susurró Edward saliendo de su conflicto mental, bufo.

_también pensamos que era imposible que tuvieran a Nessie _nos miramos y se que está de acuerdo.

—Los Volturi irán a Forks -empiezo a decir- no vienen por Nessie, vienen por Leah.

–¿Leah? ¿La loba? -pregunta Nessie enseñándole algo a Edward, el asiente jugando con sus rizos, Bella desactiva su escudo y puedo ver una riña entre ellos.

—Por qué Alice? -pregunta Jacob apartándome, en segundos Jasper está abrazándome. Jake se pasea por la habitación y veo sus distintas reacciones, romper la mesa no es del todo bueno para Esme.

—No lo sé, interfiere que sea loba, ni alcanzo a saber el porque -contestó molesta por esto, a veces me gustaría quitarme este Don por unos momentos, la visión de Emmett llegar a la casa aparece y Edward asiente, jalo a Jasper queriendo unos segundos con él, prefería que Edward les contara mi visión.

—Regresamos a Forks eh? -le sonrío llevándolo a la habitación, está casa tenía un aire a la de Forks aunque los colores son diferentes y con menos ventanas hacia el exterior.

—Tal vez una boda se asome -murmuro antes de besarlo, me permito burlarme mentalmente de Edward sabiendo que lo escucharía.

Escucho el "ni de broma" de Edward y se escucha risas en la casa, nos acostamos en la cama sabiendo que Carlisle y Esme llegaron.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien Alice, siempre tienes un plan -susurra intentando que solo lo escuche yo, asiento dejando que controle mis emociones, esperaba que no terminara mal todo este asunto.

—deberías reservar los boletos, debemos irnos lo más pronto, odio que los lobos estén involucrados-recuerdo las veces en que Bella iba con la tribu, todo siempre en negro.

—te pones mas sexy -levanta sus cejas en forma graciosa, me rió por la ocurrencia, el grito de emoción de Emmett cuando se entera de la batalla me tensa, nunca sabré qué pensará esa cabeza hueca.

—Nuevas compras -digo sonriendo, la ropa en la casa de Forks ya era de hace muchos años, no sería bueno volver a utilizarla.

Todos se quejan con mi comentario, Renesme nos llama a todos para la cena, _lo mejor de la Navidad son los regalos no la comida_. _Edward habla con Bella, no quiero pasar el Año Nuevo intentando solucionar sus problemas. _

**Leah**

Sábado, un día nuevo con un terrible clima que trae lluvias y frío, amaba disfrutar al máximo mis vacaciones con dormir y comer la deliciosa comida de mamá, aunque eso significará que vería al odioso de mi hermano.

Siempre es una sensación de adrenalina cuando ellos aparecen, odiaba en gran parte que esto pasara sin poder darle un alto, la manada ya está convertida en lobos, intento que sus pensamientos no me abrumen, son como una bomba tras de otra.

_no son los Cullen_

_por supuesto que no, no serían tan idiotas_ una parte de mi extrañaba a esa familia de vampiros, pero era como una parte de un millón, realmente olían mal.

_Hace años que no cazamos, esto será divertido _la mayoría de veces por no decir que todas las veces, ignoraba los pensamientos de mi hermano.

_No llores si te lastiman _se burla Paul y me concentro en la sensación que me deja al correr, los árboles tan altos y verdosos.

_Estén alerta, son varios _nos comenta Sam que va a la adelantera, sus recuerdos los vemos todos al igual que los olores, era un buen grupo que nos da a entender que no son del todo nómadas.

Dudo que el tratado se rompa si cruzamos la línea solo para darles caza, las aves vuelan por encima de nosotros alertándonos hacia dónde se dirigen, deseaba tanto que no nos llevaran a la casa de los Cullen, sería horrible tener que reparar los daños. Solo faltaban unos metros para llegar, poco a poco los lobos rodeábamos a la familia acorralándolos, varios se emocionan preparándose para atacar en cuanto Sam diera la orden.

El grupo de vampiros se detienen dejando de escapar, la manada fácilmente los rodea, intento no pensar que actuamos como perros cuando varios de los "nuevos" les gruñen.

Su olor es realmente asqueroso, demasiado fuerte. me tomo mi tiempo para examinarlos, en total eran seis chupasangres, todos estaban bronceados como si fueran el mismo sol por lo llamativo de su piel, eran dorados tan distintos a los pálidos Cullen, cabellos de distintos colores, sus ojos rojos eran como un pase directo a poder matarlos.

Olfateo el aire y siento un nudo en mi estómago, el olor viene de ellos, tienen impregnados una fragancia en sus prendas, aunque se note poco la logró distinguir, es muy débil que me causa molestia, no debería notar tan fácil esa esencia. Ignoro eso cuando un lobo sale volando, más vampiros llegan a su rescate, _joder, es una familia Sam _muerdo algunos esperando la retirada, nunca habíamos visto una magnitud de vampiros cómo está, a excepción de la batalla, es muy raro que sean más de diez y convivan juntos como los Cullen.

El aullido de Seth me distrae, _eres un idiota _le quito a uno de encima solo mordiendo una de sus partes antes de que salga huyendo, idiota. Uno de los nuevos me ayuda a levantar a Seth, _¿Te mordieron? _ No recibo respuesta, debemos esperar a que los vampiros huyan para poder llevarlo a casa. _Sam _le avisó cuando encuentro la mordida, los vampiros al parecer están planeando escapar por sus susurros, entre más rápido mejor. Los aullidos cada vez son peores, los chupasangres suben a los árboles escapando de nuestra mordida y huyen.

Varios chicos se vuelven a transformar y evito verlos desnudos, sigue siendo incomodo o asqueroso. Lo llevan cargando hacia nuestras tierras y los escolto todavía siendo loba, le envío una mirada a Sam que no deja de pensar en lo ocurrido, _tal vez era una trampa. _

_————__————————————_

La rápida apuesta de Paul es pagada mientras Seth es revisado por los doctores de la reserva, el olor de mamá me hace quejarme con ellos. 

—¿Quién la llamó? 

—El idiota de Sam -responde Quil mientras recibe un golpe de Paul, Emily nos deja en la mesa unos panecillos para el momento, tomo uno antes que se lo terminen. 

Mi madre entra sin ser acompañada por Charlie, ya un par de viejos, en la casa estaba el recuadro de su boda, era la última vez que había visto toda la familia reunida.

—Leah debes cuidar a tu hermano -va entrando a la casa y ya recibo mi primer regaño.

—Ay mamá, sabes cómo es Seth, tan impaciente que se adelantó a las cosas -me defiendo cruzándome de brazos, en las horas que estaba aquí los gritos de Seth se habían transformando para mi como una música de fondo en la casa.

Examino mis uñas fingiendo que no existe, es como si su regaño entrara y saliera sin ser examinado por mi mente, Paul ayuda a mi madre a sentarse, le saco la lengua cuando me hace burla.

Como despacio el panecillo lleno de chispas, agradecía mi idea por remodelar la casa, llena de ventanales ya que la mayoría éramos lobos con una elevada temperatura y el aire nos ayudaba a mantenernos frescos, las paredes doradas le daban cierta calidez al igual que los troncos de decoración.

Un celular suena y Sam sale de la habitación de Seth, le sonríe a su esposa y sale de la casa, Emily acaricia su enorme pansa de gemelos provocándome escalofríos. Todos escuchamos la conversación de Sam, era Jacob anunciando que regresaba, un sabor amargo aparece en mi boca, todo era antes tranquilidad.

—¿Qué es? -pregunta mi madre al vernos tensos, su pelo canoso me recuerda que ya no es la misma de hace años, su cuerpo era más frágil aunque seguía siendo tan valiente.

—Jacob, va a regresar, tal vez tengamos una boda -murmuro lo último más para mi, solo regresaba cuando algo importante iba a pasar, y traía como consecuencia que su familia vampira provocara que la manada creciera.

—Una boda de vampiros y lobos -dice sin entusiasmo Paul y Emily lo golpea, ruedo los ojos, tantos años y ellos no terminaban de aceptarlo. Recordaba cómo todos estaban enfadados cuando Jake se separó de la manada y se fue con los vampiros, su padre estaba tan molesto, aunque entendía que era por su novia nunca volvió hacer su relación como antes.

Los gritos de Seth se detienen y en unos minutos salen los doctores, que lastima que Seth no comerá ups. Sam vuelve a entrar finalizando su llamada con Jake, los doctores caminan hacia la salida para hablar con él.

—¿mamá va venir Charlie? -pregunto intentando distraerla, supongo que es un instinto que siga preocupándose por si estupido hijo.

—Si, fue por Billy

Bostezo queriendo dormir por unos días, odiaba que este día no solo se enfocara en comer. El motor de un auto suena cerca y supongo que es Charlie, termino el panquecillo y deja la basura en la mesa.

—¡Tia!

Volteamos todos y vemos a una niña con un largo cabello negro despeinada correr hacia nosotros.

—Quien te trajo? -cargó a Suzy de cuatro años, por una extraña razón era su tía favorita. Irónico.

—Abuelo Bi -hace un pequeño puchero al no poder decir bien Billy, se parece tanto a su mamá.

—Suzy y tú suéter? Te vas a enfermar

—Tía no tiene suete -señala mis brazos desnudos, odiaba a cuando me usaban de excusa.

—Póntelo

—No! No quiero suete -sus labios forman un puchero que me recuerda a Sam.

—Suzy, ¿quieres que tu mamá le diga a tu papá?-hago una señal de saludo a Charlie cuando entra junto con Billy.

—Papi me deja -contesta con tanta naturalidad que todos nos reímos. Me encojo en señal de disculpas viendo a Em.

—Saaam!!! Ve por la cena -le grita Emily levantándose para ir a la cocina, los chicos están ayudándola al parecer.

—Tío Seth? -pregunta teniendo mi atención de nuevo, camino hacia la sala donde se transmitía una película de navidad, los chicos que están aquí están dormidos, apenas tienen catorce años, una pena que sean lobos. Empiezo a arreglar su pelo trenzandolo hábilmente sintiendo la necesidad de comer.

—Está enfermo

—Quiro verlo -me dice con ojos de cachorro, me permito burlarme e intento pensar en otra cosa.

—¿estás feliz por mañana? -pregunto recordando la caja de regalo que estaba escondida en mi habitación.

Deja de jugar con mi cabello, asiente brincando en mis piernas, sus ojos se vuelven brillosos, que fácil era mantener a una niña contenta.

_————————  
_

_**Holaaaaa comenten que les pareció, intenté hacer el capítulo más largo e interesante. **_


	2. CapituloII:deregreso

_**Holaaaaaaaa ojalá funcione este capítulo jajajaja ya tienen ideas de lo que pasará? Tal vez pronto descubran a qué se dedica Leah, tal vez ya conozca a su imprimación. **_

_Quiero profundizarme en la vida de los lobos, en como es generalmente su vida, ya que en los libros solo se enfocan en decir sus habilidades y ajá. _

_**Comenten que les gustaría que Leah fuera, deportista, ¿economista? Wow disfruten el capítulo. **_

————————————————————

Capitulo II: de regreso 

Pequeños pasos me alertan, mi mente intenta que despierte y solo siento como mis ojos desean abriese aunque en segundos se vuelven a cerrar, intento recordar mi sueño acomodándome de distinta manera.

No se si estoy soñando o si de verdad está pasando, pero escucho como la puerta se abre muy despacio como si alguien no quisiera hacer ningún ruido. La cama se mueve como si alguien se hubieran subido.

—¿Tía estás dormida? - susurró cerca de mi oreja me hace querer morirme, maldita sea.

_Sam te voy a M-A-T-A-R _deletreo la palabra mentalmente mientras su hija sigue saltando en mi cama, se escuchan varias risas de la cocina que Sam manda a callar.

Tomo mi almohada para poder gritar, _lo siento pero Suzy te ama _dice mentalmente Sam, escucho los pasos de Emily hacia mi habitación, finjo por minutos más que sigo dormida aunque deseo ir al baño rápido.

—¡Tía despierta! -los gritos de Suzy pueden ser adorables o horribles, depende de la situación.

—¡SAAAAM!! -gritó mientras en mi mente digo las peores groserías que conozco, miro de mal modo a Suzy que esta con su peluche fingiendo ser inocente.

—Suzy ven a bañarte -dice Emily que entra a la habitación en el momento Perfecto, cada vez que la veo siento que su barriga es más grande.

—Tía vamos a abrir los regalos que me trajo Santa -ignora a su mamá, suspiro pasando mis manos por mi rostro, me estiro bostezando- vamos.

—Suzy hazle caso a tu mamá, te veo en el pino ¿si?-digo mirándola, le hago una mueca a Emily y luego a Suzy, ella sin estar totalmente convencida asiente y acompaña a su mamá.

Busco la comodidad entre mis almohadas para dormir de nuevo, mi mente me recuerda que tengo la casa llena de lobos y debo bajar antes de que se acaben toda la reserva de comida.

Maldigo mentalmente saliendo de la cama, en menos de una hora estoy lista para bajar a comer, es extraño que siendo loba el vello no me creciera para nada, aunque lo agradezco por evitarme gastar en rastrillos.

Antes de llegar a la cocina entro a la habitación de Seth, está mirando la televisión mientras su cuerpo seguía vendado. Su habitación es una especie de cueva, pintamos las paredes de un color caramelo las cortinas son negras sin dejar pasar la luz y casi siempre tenía la habitación a oscuras a excepción de la televisión.

—Vele el lado bueno, Paul ganó dinero -le digo entrando a su habitación, bufa sin mirarme, el aire acondicionado está prendido para bajar su temperatura.

—Estupidos vampiros, ¿por qué crees que hicieron eso? -me encojo de hombros en respuesta, no había tenido tanto tiempo en pensar sobre el asunto, era raro en verdad.

—Creo qué tal vez se les hizo divertido, ya sabes, los lobos son inferiores -digo rondado los ojos, él asiente tomando su malteada, al parecer mamá se había esforzado- Mamá que te dijo?

—Que la estupidez no tenía límites -imita su voz causándome una sonrisa, asiento estando de acuerdo.

—Suzy te quiere ver desde ayer, al parecer tus estupidos chistes le atraen.

—agradece porque no sea mi imprimación -me empiezo a levantar de su cama ya que el olor a comida es llamativo.

—Creo que tú imprimación llegará en unas horas, lastima que no podrás verla -digo fingiendo lastima, hace una mueca y salgo de la habitación.

—Tía! Aquí estás -dice Suzy al verme, corre hacia mi para tomar mi mano.- quiero abrir los regalos!

—¿no quieres esperar a tus primas? -pregunto pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, Quil se burla de mi y ruedo los ojos.

—Le voy a decir a Claire -Lo señaló adivirtiendole, me muestra su boca llena de comida y hago una cara de asco.

—Tío! Eso es asqueroso, papi regañalo -camino hacia la cocina con un hambre voraz, tomo unos panqueques del día de ayer mientras mi madre está sirviéndome.

—Leah no toques la comida todavía -me dice mi mamá, la ignoro atacando el plato sin salir de la cocina. Recibo el leve golpe de mi madre, dudo que haya querido golpearme de verdad, si lo hubiera querido estaría llorando de dolor en este momento.

—No entiendo porque todavía quieres ayudarnos, ya están lo suficientemente grandes para servirse la comida -le digo llenando el plato de carne de venado junto con una especie de arroz mutado.

—Para mi siempre serán mis niños -me estremezco involuntariamente y ruedo los ojos saliendo de la cocina.

—Buenos días Leah -dice Charlie y asiento en respuesta, recuerdo el día en el que se casaron, tuve que ocultarme de la cámara ya que llevaba un vestido de dama de honor al igual que Emily, Claire y Bella. Para mi desgracia Alice tomo demasiadas fotos y las tiene ocultas, solo le dio varias a mi mamá para decorar la casa, claro, yo las dejé en una caja dentro del closet de abrigos.

Sam entra a la casa dejando varios regalos debajo del árbol rosado, al parecer todos deseaban hacer que la decoración de la casa se fuera a la basura cuando eligieron el pino y lo adornaron con distintos colores.

—Puedes sacar nuestro regalo del closet? -le pregunto a Sam que va pasando por el armario de abrigos, es un lugar donde las niñas no buscarían regalos o se meterían por accidente.

Dejo mi plato en la mesa mientras los chicos están apostado por quien les dará el mejor regalo a las niñas, agradecía que Seth estuviera lesionado todavía ya que apostaría una gran cantidad de dinero como siempre.

—Leah, ¿tu hermano tardará en recuperarse? Pensé que los lobos eran invencibles -Charlie la mayoría de veces es el objetivo de nuestras burlas, varios entre risas le dan palmadas en la espalda Billy los amenaza con hacer que trabajen más en el taller.

—En unas horas estará como nuevo

Se escuchan los pasos de dos personas bajando las escaleras, puedo decir fácilmente que son Emily y su hija recién bañadas, Quil recoge mi plato al igual que el de Charlie, la pequeña de la familia corre hacia mi tomando mi mano de la mesa.

—Suzy debes de comer, después cuando vengan tus primas abriremos los regalos.

—Pero papi -su voz delata que quiere llorar, me encojo de hombros cuando me mira haciendo un puchero.

—Quil a qué hora llega Claire? -pregunta Embry solo para molestarlo, su amistad a perdurado después de tantos años.

—En cuatro horas -su salida de la cocina provocó que nos riéramos ya que fue tan rapido, creo que si el nombre de Claire se mencionara a cuatro kilómetros de aquí el iría lo más rápido para saber de qué se habla.

————————————————

Charlie se había adueñado del control hace dos horas, los partidos de basketball eran entretenidos solo a final de temporada, por el momento prefería ayudar a mamá a cocinar aunque me comiera la mitad de todo. 

—Leah, terminarás con todo, sal de aquí -el golpe de la cuchara me hace reírme, al salir encuentro a Jared jugando con Suzy a ¿gato? 

—Wow, que entretenido -me siento a su lado observando la partida, nadie ganaría. 

Él bufa continuando con el juego, Charlie al parecer va a descansar y los chicos toman el control encendiendo el Xbox, no me sorprende en nada. 

El timbre suena y espero a que alguien abra, la partida de algún juego de pelea empieza provocándome un suspiro.

—Yo abro - me levanto dándole un golpe a Jared, el olor que proviene de la cocina despierta mi apetito e imagino lo que están cocinando mientras abro la puerta.

El olor de Jake lo respiro antes de abrir la puerta, su rostro es el mismo que hace ocho años, su atuendo es distinto, claramente se ve el sello Alice Cullen en él, algún pantalón de marca, al igual que su camisa que tiene desabrochada. Detrás de él esta Nessie, había crecido tanto mejorando en absoluto, se parecía más a Edward aunque esos ojos cafeces eran tan de Bella, si atuendo era ligero aunque tal vez muy caro, los rizos se habían ido ya que se cortó el cabello hasta los hombros, creo que todos los looks le quedarían sin duda.

—Vaya Leah con vestido, quien lo diría -las primeras palabras de Jake y me recuerda que es tan insoportable.

—Vaya Jacob con Pantalón -imitó su tono rodando los ojos, puedo notar su preocupación pero no se sobre qué, lo dejo pasar apartándome de la puerta, el olor a almendras aparece, es Nessie la pequeña Nessie, ahora parecía una mujer de 21 años aunque en realidad cuántos tenía? ¿Diez?

Ese pensamiento me distrajo ya que no me dio tiempo para evitar el raro abrazo de Jacob, siento que pasan varias horas hasta que me suelta, tantos años le han afectado.

—Qué demonios te hicieron los Cullen? -pregunto evitando que tome mi mano, me sacudo quitándome esa sensación de afecto.

—No puedo abrazar a una persona que no veo desde hace unos años?

—Mmm no.

Se escuchan varios gritos detrás de mi, recuerdo qué hay gente en la casa y le sonrío a Nessie sin saber que hacer con ella.

—Jake, hermano

El saludo fraternal entre Quil y Jake me da asco, se abrazan más que de lo debido, Emily sale de la cocina junto con mi madre, oh Charlie ¿sabrá que su hija volvió?

Prefiero sentarme en el sofá que escuchar la platica de la pareja, _Leah necesito hablar contigo a solas _la invasion a mi mente me incomoda, pensé que la conexión con Black había terminado.

_¿Si? _Le contestó levantándome del sofá, los saludos se han terminado al fin, Suzy camina hacia mi y la detengo para que no tropiece con la alfombra. _Salgamos. _

_—_Cárgame -alza sus brazos y levantó la ceja viéndola.

—No puedo, tengo que salir hablar con Jake.

—No! No quiero que Tia se vaya con él!!!

—Sam -murmuro viéndolo, él asiente tomando por la cintura a su hija.

—Mami va hacer galletas de chispas, tus favoritas Suzy - ella voltea la poniéndole atenció, empujó a Jacob rápido.

Cierro la puerta con cuidado para correr un poco con Jake.

—Vaya, la hija de Sam eh?

—Ni lo digas, estamos todos asombrados

Se hace un silencio cómodo, no me había dado cuenta que la casa fuera tan escandalosa en comparación a este silencio. Mi mente descansa y disfruto esa sensación, contemplo la arena caminando hacia las olas, fácilmente se ve el alcantilado donde nos lanzamos en verano o lo que se supone que debe ser esa estación.

Es extraño que Jake no huela a vampiros, solo huele a jake. Se detiene a unos metros del mar y lo observo, sus hombros están tensos, tiene una postura rígida y su rostro solo expresa que algo le molesta.

—¿Qué pasa Jake?

—¿Recuerdas a Alice Cullen? -asiento alzando mi ceja- ¿recuerdas su don?

—Ve el futuro mientras hace una cara terrorífica -intentó bromear pero el solo asiente tomando mi mano, hago una mueca, no me gusta esto- Black ¿qué vio?

—Vio a los Volturi

Mi mente me hace recordar a esos fríos de ojos rojos, con un aspecto poco favorable.

—Agh, ¿pero que vas hacer Jake? ¿Nessie va tener un hijo?

—No no no, vio a los Volturi y a los lobos, también tuvo otra visión pero de ti.

—¿yo? Pero no puede ver a los lobos -la confusión aparece, recordaba cómo se molestaba cuando deseaba ver el futuro de Bella.

—Exacto, pero vio a la manada con unos vampiros, cree que esas dos visiones están relacionadas contigo.

—En que forma están relacionadas conmigo?

—No sabemos Leah -me siento en la arena viendo el mar azulado, agradecía al fin un día soleado.- estoy preocupado por ti, eres la chica que me apoyó con lo de Bella, estuvo en momentos que nadie más ni siquiera mi papá me apoyó.

Arrugo mi nariz recordando rápidamente esos sucesos, me encojo de hombros sin tomarle importancia.

—Jake -suelto el aire mordiendo mi labio inferior, las dudas me invaden, _Leah lo has pensado por demasiados años hazlo- _Ya no quiero vivir, creo que ya estoy lista para morir.

Me mira horrorizado, se levanta de mi lado y empieza a gritarme un par de cosas, desconecto mis orejas riéndome mentalmente, contemplo las olas romperse al chocar con las rocas de distintos tamaños a lo lejos, mientras camina por el lugar siguiendo diciendo tonterías creo, lo había pensado demasiado, me había cansado de mi vida aburrida, no envejecer, era asfixiante.

—Jacob ya basta -la voz de Nessie me recuerda donde estoy, en la playa con un Jake histérico.

—Creo que deberían de irse -murmuro- al menos que tengan un gran regalo para Suzy -confieso sin verlos, la pequeña está corriendo hacia nosotros, detrás de ella va Sam que corre más rápido al ver el estado de Jake.

_¿Qué pasó Leah? _La pequeña se impacta con mi pierna por lo rápido que iba.

_Nada que te interese _Sonrío tomando entre brazos a Suzy, su lindo vestido azul se había ensuciado de arena al igual que sus zapatos negros, _ojalá tu esposa no te mate, tendré la cámara lista. _

_Graciosa _escucho como bufa faltándole un tramo para llegar hacia nosotros, intento ignorar la mirada de Jacob y pasó mi mano por el vestido de Suzy tratando de arreglarlo.

—Suzy, ellos son tus tíos -digo llamando su atención, no había dejado de mirar a Jake de mal modo, como si fuera una amenaza, es lo malo de no estar presente en la vida de los niños.- Ya son pareja ¿no?

Los dos asienten mirándose, Nessie se sonroja mirando a la niña después, esto es raro, ver a la niña crecer y andar con ella, creepy.

—¿Tíos? -pregunta confundida, los examina aún desconfiada, Sam llega al fin y se coloca a mi lado, me permito burlarme de él mentalmente. Suzy abre los ojos como si hubiera encontrado el misterio, supongo que se dio cuenta del parecido con su padre ya que su mirada pasa de Jake a Sam repetidas veces.

—Hola Suzy, soy Jacob y ella es Renesme -se toman de la mano mientras lo dice, los examina ahora curiosa, sus ojos muy abiertos me divierten al igual que a Nessie.

—Hola Suzy, me puedes decir Nessie -ella se pone a su altura aunque es casi imposible ya que sigue entre mis brazos y soy más alta que ella- tenemos un regalo para ti, por navidad.

la niña le sonríe olvidándose de su principal preocupación. Empieza a pedirle a su padre que la llevemos rápido a la casa.

—Alice nos aviso que debíamos traer un regalo. -dice por debajo de la audición normal para que Suzy no escuche, Sam y yo asentimos mientras caminamos hacia la casa.

Ellos quedan un poco detrás de nosotros hablando de no sé y no me interesa. Hacemos que brinque Suzy al levantarla, cada quien toma una de sus manos provocando que ella se columpie.

—Por cierto, ¿mi hermana vendrá?

—Uh -murmuro pensando en la imprimación de Seth, ojalá Jake no se sienta incomodo.

—¿Todavía sigues en contacto con ella? -al parecer Sam está tentando el terreno, comprendiendo mi reacción.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? -el olor de Rachel y Rebeca Black junto con el de Romina y Camila aparecen en el aire, tomo de un momento a otro a Suzy y la dejo en mi cadera, algunos chicos salen de la casa supongo que fue por alguna instrucción de Sam.

—Jake, simplemente no te enojes, somos familia ¿recuerdas? -empieza a decir Sam, awww ya no se enojaba tan fácil. Nessie toma su mano haciendo que él la mire.

Emily sale con Quil a su lado, bajo a Suzy después de indicarle que vaya con su mamá y preparen algo de comer. La tensión se sigue sintiendo cuando entran a la casa, espero no quedar como la mala en esto.

—Quiero que me digan que está pasando Leah -me mira a mi y se que está temblando por la próxima transformación, bufo acercándome a él sin miedo, tan idiota.

—¡Jake! Hace años que no estás con nosotros, no te estoy reclamando nada, pero no esperes que todas las cosas que pasen en la reserva o en la familia te lo digamos. -le digo lo suficiente bajo para que los de la casa no escuchen solo los que estamos aquí- Jake, solo escucha como el adulto que eres ya, lo que te tienen que decir, y no tienes el derecho de transformarte por eso -le digo ya más molesta, dios porque tengo que lidiar con hombres que no piensan- y si te transformas y las niñas te ven, juro que te daré una paliza.

—¿Niñas? -pregunta confundido, asintiendo mirando las olas de fondo, ¿Qué será el regalo de Nessie y Jacob?

—Solo vamos a escuchar Jake -le dice Nessie, agradezco que su imprimación entienda y esté aquí, al parecer todavía no sabe controlarse.

—si, Rebeca y Rachel tienen hijas -me mira por un momento Sam y asiento, yo no recibiré el regaño de Seth- Rebeca hace tres años regreso y trajo a sus hijos, sabes que Paul y Rachel son pareja ¿no?

—Paul se casó con tu hermana -Paul me mira de mala manera, tanto drama para algo simple dios.

—Que hiciste qué? -la reacción de Jake es la que esperaba, tomo a Nessie colocándola detrás de mi, no soportaría otra Emily dos.

—Tú no hablabas con nosotros, supusimos que no te importaría, tú vida con vampiros es más importante Jake -mira a Nessie por unos segundos, incomodo- no quería vampiros en la reserva, estoy cansado que mas chicos se transformen.

—Y por eso decidiste no decirme por lo menos? Es mi maldita hermana Paul -se acercan los dos y Sam interfiere.

—Ella sabe con quien estás Jake, acepto no decirte y lo que ella decida está bien para mi.

Por segundos se siente la tensión, esperamos a que Jacob se calme deja de temblar aunque si temperatura sigue elevada.

—¿Qué más faltan por decirme?

—Tenemos dos hijos hermosos Jake

Suelto a la pequeña Cullen para poder entrar a la casa, eso ya no me interesa.

Romina es hija de Rebeca, también tenía un hijo mayor pero él está al parecer en la universidad sin vacaciones, su piel amarilla es notoria, su padre es un japonés científico que está en Japón elaborando no se, tiene dieciocho años aunque aparenta de más.

Camila es la hija mayor de Rachel, tiene solo ocho años y se lleva de maravilla con Suzy, se parece a Sarah con esos ojos negros y piel morena. Fred tiene cinco años aunque por desgracia se parece a su padre.

—¡Oye Quil! creo que ya llego Claire -deja de comer mientras voltea hacia la puerta, se ve como un cachorro esperando a su ama.

Por supuesto, Claire aunque solo tenga trece años mostraba indicios de que sería linda más adelante, entra a la casa con un vestido algo cubridor ya que al ser humana el aire no era lo mejor.

————————————————————

Una exhaustiva comida junto con otra pelea entre padre e hijo lobo provocó que la mayoría tomara bandos, algunos estaban en la sala viendo películas junto a las niñas y los otros jugando algun juego de mesa en el comedor.

—si vuelves a decir alguna estupidez Collin juro que te mataré -murmuro bostezando en el mueble, ver películas no era mi fuerte, mucho menos de caricaturas para niños.

—Mmm será interesante verlo -Lo golpeó en el pecho sacándole el aire, me gruñe y lo miro desafiante.

—Ustedes dos ya basta -me tengo que reír por la forma que lo dice Sam, nunca lo imagine siendo padre y comportándose como uno.

—Podemos ir arriba

—Realmente eres insoportable

—Deberíamos volver a repetir -Lo veo de reojo bufándole, su pierna está encima de la mía al igual que su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, hombres calienturientos genial.

—Eres desagradable Collin

—Ya nos vamos

—Los acompañó a la puerta -golpeó a Collin para sacármelo de encima, me da una palmada en el trasero provocando que las niñas intentaran descifrar lo qué pasó.

—Collin están niñas -le recuerda Emily, camino lo más lejos posible topándome con Jacob y Nessie.

—Tú y Collin...?

—Metete en tus propios asuntos Black

Salimos de la casa observando que aún está el atardecer, agradecía que la nieve no llegue aquí.

—Leah, mi tía Alice quiere que vengas mañana a la casa, no acepta un no por respuesta

—Alice te educo eh? —a mi mente viene la pequeña Cullen de cabello negro, decidiendo por todos la mayoría de cosas, agradezco que no estuviera en la boda de Emily.

—Si supieras cómo se ponen a la hora de comprar -arruga la nariz Jake, asiento recordando a Alice deseando comprarme toda la colección del momento.

—Supongo que tendré que ir, ¿a las seis está bien?

—A las cuatro está perfecto.

Definitivamente Alice educó a Nessie, asiento y espero a que su auto se encienda para meterme de nuevo a la casa.

Las niñas están jugando cerca del árbol mientras Emily duerme en el sofá, Sam toma una sabana y la cubre, demasiado romance por hoy.

————————————————————

**¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? Comenten y sigan la historia. **

**Amigos yo no recordaba que Jake tuviera hermana, pero al parecer si (aunque la verdad no he tenido tiempo para corroborarlo) **


	3. L3:conflicto

**Leah al parecer nació en 1987 (al igual que Bella wow) Bueno unos dicen que 1986 pero x, ya hice las cuentas y en 2005 Leah se convierte en loba (tenia 18) y en 2006 es la famosa pelea. **

**Esta historia sucede 10 años después o sea 2016.**

**En 2006 se casan Sam y Emily, poco después también se casa ****Charlie y Sue (unos meses de diferencia). **

**En 2007 los Cullen se van de Forks. **

**En 2012 Renesme es ya adulta (tiene 7 años).**

**Esto lo aclaro más para mi que para ustedes JAJAJAJA odiaría pasarme de fecha ya que quiero seguir el libro cronológicamente. **

**Si, Jake tiene dos hermanas y Rachel es la imprimación de Paul, búsquenlo en internet ah y Sarah es la madre de Jacob. **

**Todo lo demás es de mi autoría (los nuevos personajes) comenten sus dudas o lo que esperan de la novela.**

**————————****————————**

**Capítulo III: ¿morir?conflicto. **

Unos meses después de la batalla mi relación con la manada de Sam había mejorado, todavía varios se sentían traicionados por irme con Jake pero toleraban mi presencia. Al aceptar ser la dama de honor en la boda de mi prima pasaba más tiempo en su casa y era inevitable evitar al novio, pasaron semanas hasta que estar en una habitación con él a solas era tolerable, creo que salir de su manada influenció en eso, no tener los pensamientos de Sam en mi mente al igual que sus momentos íntimos con mi prima ayudaba demasiado.

Después de la ida de los Cullen mi relación con la manada era perfecta, los rencores se habían acabado gracias a la madurez.

Sam y Emily intentaron tener un bebé, recuerdo aquel día a la perfección cuando Sam me acusó enfrente de todos de qué yo tenía envidia de ellos y era mi culpa que Emily no quedara embarazada, su actitud provocó que los chicos saltaran a mi defensa, había pensando que mi relación con Sam tal vez no era la mas perfecta pero estábamos en buenos términos. Hubiera sido genial verlos pelear a golpes si lo pienso mejor, Seth termino molesto con Sam por meterse conmigo, al igual que su manada, el cumpleaños de Claire termino mal y su enojo era evidente no deseaba hablar con Emily, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Quil es mi sobrino? Horrible.

Seth y yo solo estábamos en la casa ya que mi madre se dedicaba a cuidar al viejo Charlie recién jubilado, mi hermano había salido con sus amigos de secundaria dejándome sola, fue una sorpresa que Collin viniera a disculparse por la actitud de Sam, después de su patética disculpa yo moría de hambre y me ayudó a cocinar admito que le deje la gran parte a él ya que es buen cocinero.

—_por parte de la manada vengo a pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de Sam, últimamente él y Emily han peleado y creemos que se descargó contigo _

_—no me sorprende en nada su actitud, recuerda, solo me abandono a mi suerte para salir con mi prima -le recuerdo amargamente, juego con mi cerveza antes de darle un trago._

_—Vas hacer algo hoy? _

_—Aparte de emborracharme viendo la televisión? Uh no _

Al parecer fue en esos minutos mientras picoteaba mi comida cuando tomo valor.

_—Leah, sabes qué me gustas ¿no? -puedo decir que estuve en shock por la confesión -vamos la mayoría de chicos lo saben _

_—¿Desde cuando? -dije al fin acomodando mis ideas, que despistada era._

_—Cuando te vi por primera vez con Sam, eras mayor que yo y bueno, entraba al mundo de las hormonas. _

_—Desde ese entonces? _

_—Pensaba que era solo un momento, con los años seguí viéndote de la misma manera hasta llegar a este punto -se había terminado su botella y abrimos otra- imaginaba que lo sabías _

_—Por supuesto que no Littlesea _

Me beso tomándome distraída, ese día Seth no llego a casa y lo agradecí, nos hubiera encontrado en una penosa situación al igual que el aroma nos delataría.

—Buenos días -las palabras de Collin me sacan de mi ensoñacion, besa mi cuello todavía adormilado- ¿En qué pensabas?

—Pensaba en la primera vez en la que me besaste

—Fue una buena decisión ¿no?

—mmm...-sus labios recorren mi piel llegando a mis labios. Sonríe quedando encima de mi, suspirando trazo su hoyuelo mordiendo su labio, con la otra mano lo pego más a mi empezando a disfrutar de un buen beso.

Me dejo llevar por la excitación que sus manos me provocan al recorren mi cuerpo, es extraño que aunque lo haya visto crecer estemos en este momento deseándonos, al principio los años que nos llevábamos fue mi impedimento para aceptar estar con él, poco a poco nuestra relación llego al punto de aclarar lo que éramos, no quedamos como novios pero tampoco como amigos, simplemente dejamos que esto pasara sin tener que presentarnos como algo formal.

Siguió besándome aunque lo intentaba apartar.

—No cerraste la puerta

—Demonios -murmura con desagrado-Sam cuida a tu hija por cinco minutos, necesitamos privacidad.

Su tono molesto me da risa, realmente los hombres piensan con su segunda cabeza, con un pequeño beso en sus labios lo aparto antes de que abra la puerta Suzy. Su muñeca de alguna nueva princesa está algo desarreglada, creo que su sonrisa se agranda mucho más al ver a Collin.

—¡Tío! -su chillido de alegría se escucha por toda la habitación, corre lo más rápido que puede para subirse a la cama, choca contra nuestras piernas aunque no nos duele. Collin era su segundo tío favorito, en primer lugar estaba yo, sospecho que por estar "juntos" ella le gusta más que los otros.

—Ey Sy -su saludo en una serie de pasos con las manos que habían inventado una noche cuando la cuidamos.

—A qué hora llegaste?

—Mientras que estabas dormida, me contaron que te trajeron muchos regalos eh?

—¡Si! Vamos -toma su mano intentando sacarlo de la cama, sin esfuerzos la carga dejándola entre los dos, le hacemos cosquillas hasta que grita que paremos.

—Vamos a ver tus regalos después de que vayas con tus papás.

—Tía pero...

—Necesitamos cambiarnos Sy -juego con su cabello con una sonrisa.

—Bien

Sale de la cama con su muñeca en mano, la veo marcharse de la habitación mientras tanto me relajo.

—Pensé que íbamos a tardar más en convencerla -confiesa Littlesea, asiento bostezando te extrañare cama.- podemos bañarnos y ver qué pasa.

—Y que nos escuchen los demás?

—Leah _te necesito -_su ronroneo me hace sonreír, que idiota.

—Tal vez podrías convencer a Sam que obligue a los demás para que nos dejen solos en la noche.

—Cierto, nos lo debe, esos bebés se hicieron cuando cuidábamos a Suzy -se escuchan las risas de los chicos, privacidad cero.

Entre intentos de controlar a Collin en la ducha para que no pasara nada logramos bañarnos. Al bajar la mesa tiene distintos tipos de comidas y me alegro, desayunamos con los chicos pequeños de la manada.

—Oh cierto Collin, Jake te manda saludos.

—¿Jake?

Me encojo de hombros restándole importancia.

—Si iras con él? -pregunta Sam. _Cállate Sam._

—¿vas a ir con los Cullen?¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

—Solo son unos vampiros Collin. -pongo los ojos en blanco, continuó comiendo sabiendo que en su mente está preparando muchas cosas para decirme.

—Oh Collin que gusto verte.

—Hola Charlie

Él asiente y entra a la cocina.

—Jacob todavía no planea casarse con su monstruo? -la palabra provoca que los chicos se rían, Leah lo golpea ganándose más miradas de las deseadas.

—¿Qué demonios Littlesea?

—¿Qué tiene?

—Es una híbrida nada más Collin.

—Y una vampira, no podemos olvidarlo.

—Y humana, es la imprimación de Jake -suspiro tranquilizándome, pobre chica- supéralo, no es lo mejor que se haya quedado con ella pero es así el destino, ya supéralo.

—Por qué no me dijiste que Jake vino?

—Se me olvidó -hago un ademán para que lo olvide.

—Leah -alzo la ceja mirándolo más cerca, los pasos de Charlie hacia aquí me hacen concentrarme en comer.

—por cierto Leah, tú madre y yo debemos regresar a mi casa, Bella irá a visitarnos allá -arrastra la silla para poder sentarse a comer, asiento restándole importancia la verdad nunca me ha importando dónde esté mi madre con Charlie, es algo incomodo siendo sincera.

—Oh Collin ya estás aquí -dice mi madre saliendo de la cocina,

—Ojalá ya haya una boda el próximo año -intentó no mirar a mi madre, ¿qué acaba de decir?

—Ah si verdad -contesta Collin intentando pasar desapercibido su incomodidad, lo miro de reojo intentando no reír.

—Tal vez sea de Jake -digo desviando la atención de nosotros, Charlie se atraganta y mi madre le da varias palmadas, los chicos contienen sus risas por orden de Sam.

—Tío, vamos a jugar -las niñas se meten entre las sillas jalando a Collin, me encojo de hombros ante su mirada.

—Pronto llegará Jake, tengo que arreglarme.

Las niñas al jugar pueden ser algo agresivas si deseas irte cuando juegan contigo, y mucho más cuando sus padres desean que dejen de jugar. Con un sonrisa me levanto para escapar, las niñas están concentradas en llevárselo con ayuda de Claire e intento no reír al ver a Quil y Jared sentados alrededor de una mesa rosa.

**————————****————————**

Busco un vestido más adecuado para esta noche que para estar con los Cullen, es una tela suave y ligera de un color rojizo con un corte v que se cierra por la espalda y marca un poco mi figura. 

Termino de arreglar mi cabello después de ponerme en vestido. Se abre la puerta de la habitación dejando a un Collin cansado entrar, se va directo a la cama dejándose caer en ella.

—¿Agotador? -pregunto acercándome a él, extiende su mano bostezando, la tomo acostándome a su lado. 

—Esas niñas son diabólicas -murmura acostándose encima de mi, acaricio su cabello riéndome, asiento en respuesta, se les ocurre ideas tan extrañas- para la próxima desean abrir un restaurante y que seamos los meseros. 

—Me encantaría verte de mesero.

—Te sigue quedando tan bien este vestido -murmura besando mi cuello, su mano recorre mi entre pierna alzando el vestido, 

—Hasta la noche Littlesea -golpeó su mano curiosa, suspira dejándola encima de mi pecho, alza la cabeza y nos besamos. Me deja encima de él y le sonrío. Continuó el beso pasando mis manos por su cuerpo entretenida, siento que hace demasiado calor en la habitación mientras jadeamos lo dos. 

—Leah, Jake ya llegó. 

Maldigo mentalmente intentando apartarme de él, estaba tan entretenida. 

—Dile que se vaya a la mierda -dice Collin la locandose encima, sus manos ya me querían quitar el vestido y lo detengo. 

—Los vemos a bajo.

—Debería bajar a saludar? -pregunta quejándose, lo golpeó levantándome. 

—Collin 

—Bien vamos. 

Arreglo el vestido al igual que mi cabello, besa mi cabeza tomándome de las manos.

—Corre, entre más rápido regreses, podré tenerte solo para mi.

**————————****————————**

Salgo del carro examinando la casa, no había cambiado casi en nada, aunque al parecer estaban construyendo otros dos pisos y habían cortado más árboles supongo para agregar más paredes, no lo se.

Entramos a la casa y me dan la bienvenida los señores Cullen.

—¡Leah! Me da tanto gusto encontrarte así -la pequeña Alice parece que está bajo los efectos de alguna droga, gira rápidamente a mi alrededor examinando mi vestido a detalle.

Quedándome inmóvil por el repentino momento me permito observar a los demás integrantes de la familia, no habían cambiado en nada por supuesto, su ropa era más moderna con colores un poco más vivos.

—Por favor Alice, deja de molestar a la visitas

—¿Deseas comer Leah? 

_Di que si Leah, la señora no nos a dejado comer nada hasta que estés aquí. _

—Por supuesto -contengo mi risa sonriendo, Jake me sonríe y lo golpeo empezando a reírnos.

_Quien diría que una vampira controlaría tus comidas, ya solo falta que te truenen los dedos. _

_Graciosa. _

La señora Cullen nos deja rápidamente los platos con una magnífica presentación, una generosa porción de carne gruesa junto con lechuga y una especie de spaguetti con una crema encima.

—Por cierto y Seth? -pregunta Esme colocándose a lado de su esposo, todo había ido de maravilla.

—Uh -examino la carne con sumo interés, no deseo ver a los Cullen en específico a Edward por su habilidad de seguro ya sabe que le pasó.

—¿Leah?

—¿Si?

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué otra cosa me ocultaron? -me permito reírme por su última pregunta, alzo la vista incrédula, _wow yo era la que se victimizaba ¿cuándo se invirtieron los papeles? _

—Wowowow, nadie te oculta nada Jacob - dejo el tenedor en el plato arruinando el aspecto del platillo.

De reojo puedo ver cómo el grandulón de la familia se empieza a reír, el rubio está concentrado en la pared intentando aliviar mis emociones, lastima que soy una loba y no puede hacerlo.

—Entonces dime qué pasó

Me concentro en la chupasangre Alice, nos mira como si intentara ver algo, tomo aire lo más rápido que pueda para no volver a hacerlo.

—Ustedes no estaban, no fue nuestra culpa -pienso que todos se dejaron de parpadear al mismo tiempo, es como si se sincronizarán.

—no pasa nada Leah -la voz de Carlisle es tan pacifica, realmente era Esme su otra mitad.

—Tal vez esto esté relacionado con la visión de Alice -empiezo a decir, siento sus miradas encima de mi como si fuera un interrogatorio uh- hace días estábamos jugando en el bosque uno de nosotros fue a recoger una pelota y olió el asqueroso olor de vampiro. Podíamos distinguir el aroma de dos vampiros y pensamos que eran nómadas.

—No fue así

—No lo sabíamos, los siguientes días el olor desapareció y Sam pensó que ya se habían ido -hago una mueca de desagrado- antes de navidad decidimos ir a cortar leña y nos topamos con distintos olores de vampiros, seguimos en rastro encontrando cómo cinco de esas cosas, pasamos su frontera ya que no estaban... mmm... no eran como ustedes tenían los ojos rojos, de un momento a otro llegaron más vampiros apoyándolos, nunca había visto un grupo así, eran demasiados Jake...uno lastimó a Seth -Me encojo de hombros pensando en ese momento con sus gritos- varios de ellos murieron aunque gran parte escapó.

—los lobos no pueden con todo eh?

—Emmett cállate

—Alice crees que sean los Volturi? -pregunta Bella separándose de Edward.

—No, ¿qué motivó tendrían para matar a los lobos?

—Nos ayudaron en la batalla

—No es motivo suficiente para ellos -comenta el jefe de los Cullen.

Me permito comer al fin la carne, tiene tantos sabores deliciosos. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar relacionado esos vampiros ancianos? Hablan demasiado rápido para el oído humano, al parecer estaban sugiriendo el motivo por el cual esos vampiros nos habían atacado. Termino de comer dejando el plato vacío, delicioso.

—Sentimos no haber estado para ayudarlos -dice Carlisle, ¿qué se supone que diga?

—Está bien Seth? -Edward preocupándose por mi hermano? Qué demonios.

—En pocas horas estará como nuevo, una pequeña mordida no es nada -me encojo de hombros, sonrío cuando Esme me trae otra porción al igual que a Jacob.

—Sam sospecha que pudo ser?

—En realidad no hemos hablado sobre eso, con las cenas y las niñas en casa, es complicado. -me encojo de hombros- aunque Seth y yo sospechamos que era una trampa, aunque no hemos ya olido su aroma.

—Oh, podrías traer a Seth, me gustaría revisarlo -dice el doctor Cullen.

—Si el no se opone, está bien -me encojo de hombros.

—¿cuántos vampiros eran? -pregunta el esposo de Alice, que parece más relajado.

—como unos veinte, pero era raro - recuerdo el momento-su piel... no era cómo la de ustedes, eran bronceadas ¿saben? Bueno solo eran como doce de piel bronceada y los otros tenían la piel pálida, ademas no se agradaban, ¿por qué dejarías morir a alguien que está contigo?

sus cuerpos todavía se podían rescatar, la manada se distrajo por lo de Seth y bueno, solo unos se quedaron para quemarlos, fácilmente los doce podrían regresar y acabarlos.

—A veces simplemente no se llevan, es común desear desahacerse de alguien cuando son nómadas -comenta Carlisle soltando la mano de su esposa.

Nos disponemos a comer varios platos más hasta que siento mi estómago llenarse.

—Y cómo está la manada?

—Demasiados niños, Emily está de nuevo embarazada ahora de gemelos, los demás niños son tan traviesos cuando se juntan que les provoca un dolor de cabeza a sus padres -me permito reír recordando alguna de sus travesuras- Por el momento no hay nuevos lobos, aunque con su regreso pensamos qué tal vez dos se conviertan pronto.

—Sentimos eso -dice Esme tocándose dónde estaría su corazón.

—Bueno, eso dígaselo a ellos -murmuro suspirando- en general todos estamos bien.

**————————****————————****———————**

Llegamos a tiempo a casa antes de que Seth se vaya, Jake lo saluda burlándose de él, Seth me mira antes de que Jacob nos mire a los dos.

Me coloco entre ellos provocando que Collin salga de la casa y se ponga enfrente de mi.

—Te imprimiste de mi sobrina Seth? -el gruñido me alerta.

—¡Seremos familia! -su optimismo me enferma.

—Primo contrólate -dice Collin mirando a su familiar, no recordaba su parentesco siendo sincera.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Era una sorpresa hermano -chocan los puños y recibe un golpe por parte de Jake, debe de doler.

—Bien hermana, cuñado, nos largamos disfruten -no debía faltar el comentario tan estupido de Seth.

Entramos a la casa de nuevo y huelo comida hecha por mi madre. Deliciosa.

Las manos de Collin se posan en mis caderas mientras descansa su mentón en mi hombro.

—No te mereces nada por lo de esta mañana.

—Uh me lo imaginé.

Me volteo para tenerlo de frente, sus manos me pegan a él y lo beso tan despacio como pueda, su jadeo provocan una tensión en mi abdomen.

—Pero te necesito

—Solo me vas a usar? Que mala

Nos reímos por lo estupido que sonó eso, paso mis manos por su rostro, continuó el beso mientras me lleva a la alfombra despejada. Desabrocho su camisa dejando a la vista su cuerpo marcado.

—Sabes que no podemos ir más alla no?

—Leah...

—No Collin, escúchame, no quiero casarme contigo existiendo la posibilidad de que al día siguiente encuentres a tu imprimación y me abandones,

—No lo haría

—Ya me lo hicieron una vez Collin, no soportaría que lo hagan por segunda vez.

—En que Sam sea un idiota...

—Por dios, has sentido la sensación de estar imprimado en la mente de ellos Collin, no es lo mismo un enamoramiento humano a lo que le sucede a nuestra especie.

—Te amo Leah. -me mira con tanta ternura que mi corazón se mueve aunque yo no lo quiera.

—Oh no Collin

—Te amo maldita sea

—Ni de broma, yo no.

Me besa tan delicioso que me dejo llevar sentándome encima de él.

—No puedes decir eso Leah.

—Claro que puedo

—Solo piensas en mi como algo que puedes desechar? En serio?

—No pongas palabras en mi boca que nunca dije. -murmuro entre sus labios, sus manos acarician mi trasero por debajo del vestido que no puedo evitar una corriente de exitacion.

—Entonces?

—Me gustas por supuesto -me quito de encima acostándome a su lado, sus manos pasando por mi cabello es aliviarte- pero no quiero estar con alguien que puede imprimirse

—Entonces... todos estos años no valieron la pena?

—por supuesto que lo valieron

—Quiero casarme Leah, lo sabes.

—puedes conseguir a alguien que lo quiera

—Un año -besa mi cuello bajando la parte de arriba de mi vestido, el cierre se había roto lo más seguro- después de un año podemos hablar de matarimonio Leah.

—Puedes conocer el próximo año al amor de tu vida tal vez en cinco años -digo entre jadeos, sus manos recorren mis pechos acariciandolos.

—también existe la posibilidad de que no. -muerde mi pezon sacándome un gemido mientras me aferro a él.

—Un año está bien -digo rindiéndome a sus besos.

—Tal vez unos meses menos -murmura acostándose encima de mi, enredo mis piernas en su cadera mientras se pega a mi.

—Tal vez me puedas convencer -beso su rostro sintiendo sus manos por debajo del vestido, recorre mi cuerpo hasta quitarme el vestido.

—sería un placer

**Comenten que les pareció, que esperan del otro capítulo. Decidí cortar el capítulo (o sea el capítulo 4 iba a estar aquí pero la verdad es muy largo y ya quería subir el capítulo) **

**Por cierto, Edward o Aro, cualquier persona que tenga una habilidad como ver mentes o recuerdo no se equis, habilidades relacionadas con mentes no podrán ver la de Leah. O sea si pero será muy confuso y nunca sabrán qué es real y que no. Edward ve palabras desordenadas al igual que imágenes muy raras, y no es que Leah piense de esa manera, solo es su habilidad aunque ella no sabe que su mente hace eso. A Edward nunca le ha parecido importante decirle, y es un alivio (se siente agusto con su presencia).**


	4. CapituloIV:muertes

**HOLAAAA espero que les guste este capítulo también y lo comenten ;( **

**La verdad no se si hacer momentos muy sexosos, aunque la imagen de Leah se presta para eso **

**—****————————****—****————————**

Capítulo IV: muertes.

El reloj suena y es extraño, ¿quien puso la alarma?

—_Oh... -_Leah llega a murmurar sintiendo la lengua hábil de Collin entre sus muslos, cada lamida y succión la hace querer cerrar las piernas y que nunca pare de hacerlo. ella se aferra a su cabello apegando su cabeza más a su coño sintiendo pequeños espasmos con un esperado orgasmo.- No pares por favor... -la pequeña súplica hace que Collin enloquezca utilizando sus dedos para frotar el clitoris de la loba tan delicioso que ella consigue un orgasmo, el grito se escucha por toda la casa hasta las aves cercanas salen volando.

—Todavía sigues extrañándome?

—Buenos días -susurra intentando controlar su respiración, aun siente que sus piernas tiemblan y decide cerrarlas.- no te basto con ayer?

—¿crees que un mes sin sexo se recupera con lo de ayer? -pregunta divertido por el sonrojo de ella, el rostro de Leah después de un orgasmo era tan excitante que no deseaba dejar de follarla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que Seth llegue?

Se había colocado encima de él sin problemas, la colcha había desaparecido aunque tal vez esté en el suelo como la ropa. decidida pasa su lengua por sus labios los muerde juguetona para después encontrar su lengua con la suya, la mano de Leah acaricia su miembro con delicadeza y lentitud demorando el momento.

—Tres horas - logra decir entre jadeos-Oh si Leah... puedo decirle que otra hora...

—En la noche podemos seguir, necesito que el olor salga de la casa.

Se detiene levantándose de la cama.

—Odio que me dejes con las ganas.

—Últimamente odias muchas cosas ¿no?

Después de bañarnos y ponernos una ropa decente abrimos todos los ventanales de la casa y decidimos limpiar toda la casa en el proceso jugamos y me prepara algo mientras veo la televisión, un mal sabor de boca me deja cuando veo el número de muertes cerca del pueblo, ¿serán esos vampiros?

La puerta principal se abre dejando pasar a un sonriente Seth junto con su imprimación.

—¡Fuimos por helado! -la niña nos muestra la bolsa que Seth carga, la niña camina a mi lado a la mesa.

—Huele muy bien, ¿qué está cocinando Collin?

—No se, solo le dije que me sorprendiera -ayudo a que se siente Camila en una silla, acaricio su cabello negro entretenida- ¿deseas unas trenzas?

—¡si!

—Iré a ver.

—Ni se te ocurra entrar a la cocina -se escucha que dice Collin desde la cocina, Seth deja de caminar y se sienta a lado de Camila mirando cómo si fuera algo extraordinario.

—Bien, Camila deseas unos nuggets? -sale de la cocina Collin con una bandeja de nuggets, mi estómago gruñe y le sonrío.

—Por cierto debes de ir con los Cullen, desea Carlisle examinarte ya sabes, su humanidad es enorme.

—Oh los Cullen, siguen siendo geniales ¿no?

—No entiendo como te agradan, Edward se preocupo porque estuviste lesionado.

—Edward es un buen amigo Leah.

—Si tú lo dices -digo antes de meterme varios nuggets a la boca.

**—****————————****—****————————**

Al entrar a la sala y noto que falta Edward y Bella, Carlisle, Alice junto con su esposo raro y el grandote de la familia.

—¡Oh señora Cullen! sigue igual de guapa -Seth la carga dándole varias vueltas al aire y frunzo el ceño.

—Me alegro de eso Seth, espero que ya estés mejor.

—¡Como nuevo!

—Mi abuela hizo una deliciosa comida Seth.

—Excelente -decimos los dos al mismo tiempo, él se ríe mirándome, es como una pequeña batería en serio.

Nos sentamos en la mesa con los demás, la rubia se sienta a lado de su madre y me extraña que solo estén ellas dos.

—Los demás se fueron a examinar los cadaveres encontrados esta mañana -dice Rosalie contestando la pregunta de mi mente, asentimos comiendo una ensalada con distintas carnes- Nos preocupa que sean los vampiros que nos contaste ayer.

—No nos sorprende, la verdad son un grupo bastante grande -dice un poco serio Seth, asiento estando de acuerdo, demasiados ojos rojos que podría activar el gen a nuevos chicos.

—Esperemos que se vayan pronto, causaría pánico en la región -recuerdo la muerte de mi padre, arrugó la nariz intentando olvidarlo.

—y por supuesto traerían a los Volturi.

—Entonces Seth, ¿qué tal está mi sobrina?

Es inevitable no reírme, agradezco estar entre ellos dos y dejo la cuchara en el plato.

—Déjalo en paz Black.

—Vamos Jake, no puedes estar molesto conmigo.

Entre su pelea infantil terminó de comer, decido ir al baño a lavar mis manos.

Encuentro la sala muy silenciosa, al entrar veo a todos parados y Seth me mira ¿molesto?

—Por qué deseabas morir Leah?

_Mierda Jake, eres hombre muerto._

—¿Para que vivir?

—Leah, no es necesario imprimarse de alguien para ser feliz con alguien.

—¡Soy infertil Seth, no ovulo, no puedo tener hijos, no puedo formar mi propia familia aunque quisiera Seth! -en mi pecho siento un alivio que sabe a gloria, me hace sentir bien por segundos al librarme de eso. Una carga menos al parecer, la cara de horror de Seth me parece divertida, esa fue mi reacción al saberlo, es como si retrocediera hacia al pasado.

—¿Desde cuando lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Déjala en paz lobito -Rosalie se pone enfrente de mi interfiriendo en la discusión.

—Es mi hermana rubia

—Seth vamos

—Jake no puedes...

—No quiero obligarte Seth

Jake lo saca de la casa tomando su brazo y se meten al bosque.

—Leah ¿quieres un té? -la amabilidad de la señora Cullen me hace sonreír, que extraña situación, yo sentada en una casa de vampiros.

—Por supuesto señora -murmuro cerrando los ojos, ahora una familia de vampiros también me miraran con lastima, lo que faltaba.

—Leah se que no hemos hablado tanto, pero uh creo que te entiendo -le bufo intentando no reírme, genial una vampira consolándome, solo falta que tenga un novio chupasangre y comprobaré que el destino me odia- ¿sabes mi historia?

—Solo se que moriste de una manera trágica -le confieso mirándola, todavía me sigue sorprendiendo su hermosura, si no fuera vampira tal vez me diera un poco de envidia.

—Trágica... se puede decir que si -una sonrisa amarga adorna su rostro- yo deseaba tener una familia, muchos hijos. En esa época solo era indispensable casarte con alguien guapo e importante y encargarte de la casa, no como ahora que las mujeres desean superarse así mismas... en la noche me encontré con el hombre de mi sueños, nos íbamos a casar ¿sabes? Iba borrachos con su grupo de amigos, uh, me violaron y dañaron de gravedad dejandome al final a mi suerte como si no valiera nada, tenía un sangrando demasiado fuerte. Carlisle me encontró muriéndome y decidió convertirme aunque todos mis sueños de ser madre se fueron a la basura en ese momento, decidí vengarme y los fui matando uno por uno dejando al final "al amor de mi vida"-se burla de eso último, por lo menos le dio final a esos sujetos- claro Nessie a sido como una hija y la e intentado cuidar de ese perro pero no todo se puede.

quiero que entiendas que aunque no puedas formar una familia puedes seguir adelante, enamorarte y no lo más importante es tener un hijo.

—¿Por qué no adoptaste?

—Si quieres dime egoísta pero no sería mio, no lo sentiría crecer dentro de mi y disfrutar de cada momento.

Esme me entrega la taza de té

—Mi pareja desea formar una familia, todavía no sabe que soy infertil -me permito burlarme- es tan ingenuo que dios no se, quiere que nos casemos pero no le podré dar lo que desea... lo tendría que pensar.

—Si deseas morir nosotros no somos quien para impedirlo.

—Realmente ese lobo es un soplón

—Ni lo digas -murmuro molesta si solo se hubiera quedado callado.

—Lo siento por lo que hizo Jake -las palabras de Renesme no me consuelan en verdad -el realmente te quiere por todo lo que has hecho y no acepta que deses eso.

Pongo los ojos en blanco en su dirección si supiera que jake era más egoísta de lo que pensaba ella.

Revisamos las noticias en busca de más muertes, el té de manzanilla me ayuda a relajarme en verdad

El sonido del motor me hace voltear, conocía el carro porque era mi carro.

Observo cómo sale jake del bosque junto con Seth y el carro se detiene, creo que mi enojo era tanto que podría haber roto la mesa de adelante, salgo de la casa sin apartar mi vista a Collin que va saliendo del carro.

—¿Qué haces aquí Collin?

—¿Es verdad lo que dicen? -señala a Seth y a Jacob.

—¡Oh por Dios Jake! -me permito gritar liberando mi enfado, que bocón es.

—Jacob Black entra a la casa -si estuviéramos en otra situación me hubiera burlado por cómo Nessie le habla, está enfadada al igual que yo.

—Te lo iba a decir

—¿Cuando? ¿Cuando ya estes muerta? -su enfado se nota, camino adentrándome al bosque, Collin me sigue y prefiero concentrarme en aclarar mis ideas.

—Lo siento -digo mirándolo, su rostro me hace saber que está pensando, me siento mal por ver su rostro tan mal.

—Si en verdad deseas hacerlo creo que es mejor dejar esto aquí.

—Lo sé

—No puedo quedarme mientras se lo que vas hacerte, es doloroso.

—Entiendo Collin -tomo su mano acercándolo a mi, acaricio su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas sintiendo un dolor en mi pecho. Dejo que descanse su cabeza en mi hombro escuchando como llora sus manos se aferran a mi blusa arrugándola, acaricio su cabello con ternura y beso su cabeza oliendo su aroma.

Decidimos ir a mi casa a dormir, preferí irme caminado a encontrarme con los dos imbeciles en la casa de los Cullen.

Durmió aferrado a mi como ningún día antes lo había hecho, a veces se despertaba asegurandose que siguiera con él y me besaba hasta quedarnos dormidos de nuevo.

El sonido del timbre me levanto, Collin dormía como un bebé por lo tanto salgo de la habitación tomando una bata,Sam me sigue detrás hasta la puerta, al parecer solo los viejos de la manada se habían levantado.

—Que haces aquí? -pregunto furiosa. Jared toma mi mano para evitar que lo mate.

—Lo que hice estuvo muy mal, perdóname por traicionar tu confianza, solo que no supe cómo reaccionar o evitarlo.

—Es que no debiste intentar evitarlo para empezar -exclamo enojada, lo golpeó varias veces sintiendo una pequeña satisfacción al verlo en el suelo sufrir de dolor.

—Alice desea hacer algo en casa para poder hablar sobre las visiones, -dice nessie sin importarle que Jacob esté en el suelo-piensa que el 31 estaría bien, no ve problemas graves.

—Cerrando el año con vampiros eh? -dice Jared bromeando.

—¿Qué piensas Sam? -pregunto.

—Por supuesto, mientras que haya comida suficiente

**—****————————**

**Comenten que les pareció, que esperan del otro capítulo **


	5. L5:

**No olviden comentar y pasar por mis demás historias.**

**Capítulo V: nuevo año con desgracias. **

Los besos suaves y tiernos de Collin me despiertan ocasionando que sonría, sus brazos me rodean pegándose mas a mi, volteo mi cara para besarlo y suspirar.

—No quiero que seas un idiota con los vampiros en la noche.

—No puedo prometer nada.

—Bueno yo no te voy a cuidar si te dan una paliza -contestó rodando los ojos.

—¿Vamos a tener un Año Nuevo?

—¿Solo piensas en sexo? -contestó cerrando los ojos de nuevo, busco mi comodidad deseando volver a dormir- dudo que podamos, luego debemos de hablar sobre los vampiros que hemos encontrado.

—Por eso te levante temprano.

—bah duérmete.

Los Cullen habían cambiado la decoración de la casa para la llegada de los lobos, una mesa larga de color negro con sillas con toques doradas, habían quitado la mesa que estaba enfrente de la televisión y abierto un par de ventanas. La cocina tenía distintas charolas llenas de comida de diferente tipo.

Los coches llenaron el patio delantero al igual que el olor provocando que los vampiros dejaran de oler. Carlisle junto con Esme abren la puerta y reciben a los lobos, las pequeñas miran asombradas toda la casa incluyendo a los fríos, su belleza era tan diferente a la de su familia.

Edward observa los recuerdos de los lobos, uno de ellos había llamado a Nessie una abominación, se quedó junto a Bella mirando la corta visión de Alice donde sabía que podría decirle un par de cosas a ese lobo.

Él camina concentrándose en buscarlo leyendo las mentes de los lobos, al parecer era pareja de Leah, la loba lo había regañado en privado aunque todos se enteraron y burlaron del regaño. Cada vez más le agradaba esa chica.

—oye tu lobo -la tensión se siente entre todos, esperando la pelea entre ellos, algunos lobos se acercan para apoyar a Collin.- ¿te gusta ofender a híbridas?

—Fue entre nosotros eso chupasangre

—es mi hija

_Entonces vamos vampiro, muérdeme. _

_–_Por dios. Ustedes dos contrólense -Leah los golpea poniéndose entre los dos, tenía la mano pesada provocándoles un suave dolor a cada uno. -hay niños presentes.

Cargada tenía Leah a la niña de Emily y Sam, su sobrina que por lo que Edward ve en la mente de la pequeña es una niña muy apegada a Leah, siente un gran amor hacia ella más de lo que ama a sus padres, es confuso, es un sentimiento más parecido a la imprimación.

—vamos Leah no le quites la diversión al día de hoy -Emmett recibe un golpe por parte de su esposa y una mirada de irritación por parte de la loba.

—Tal vez deberíamos matarlos para entretener la velada -se escucha en un tono divertido por parte de Paul.

—Inténtalo, no podrán vencernos.

—Emmett por favor -dice Carlisle poniendo fin a lo que podría haber sido una apuesta estupida.

El vampiro cobrizo se aleja de la pareja mientras Leah mira de mal modo a Collin, él le bufa antes de irse con los demás chicos.

—Tía tengo hambre -llama la atención de Leah la pequeña de sus brazos, no había entendido nada de las palabras por lo rápido que hablaban, fue tan corta la discusión que solo le dio tiempo de mirar al chico pálido y a su tío.

—¿Ah si? -busca la mirada de Esme esperando que haya escuchado.

—Ya está la cena servida -dice Esme, las niñas se sientan primero junto con sus madres aunque Leah ayuda a Suzy a comer mientras su madre ayuda a servir de comer.

El vientre de Emily llama la atención de las chicas Cullen que rápidamente la obligan a sentarse y se encargan de su tarea.

—Tía

—si?

–Ella parece Aurora -dice susurrando, como si eso evitará que Rosalie escuchara, la sonrisa de Emmett se agranda estando más orgulloso de él por estar con Rose.

—Quieres conocerla? -pregunta Leah a la infanta, ella vuelve a mirar a Rosalie y a su pareja, después de un rato asiente-termina de comer y te la presento.

La pequeña intenta terminar con todo lo más rápido posible, es gracioso verla, las demás niñas siguen comiendo cuando ella termina de comer.

Toma la mano de Suzy caminando hacia la pareja, Ros deja de cruzarse de brazos.

—Suzy, ella es Rosalie y él es su esposo Emmett.

—Eres muy bonita. -dice tímida, Emmett se agacha poniéndose a su altura.

—¿verdad que si? -pregunta extendiendo su brazo para saludarla- ¿Deseas tocar su cabello?

—Quieres quedarte un rato con ella? -pregunta Leah a Ros- Tengo un asunto que atender.

Asiente concentrándose en la pequeña.

Leah toma del brazo a Collin molesta, lo arrastra afuera de la casa mientras los chicos se burlan, Emmett desea ir a fuera a ver la discusión entre los lobos pero Rosalie lo retiene hablando con la pequeña hija de lobo.

Se alejan un par de metros de la casa adentrándose al bosque, la luna llena estaba en su punto máximo alumbrándolos sin problemas.

—¿Que demonios Littlesea? -Lo suelta para cruzar los brazos a la altura de su pecho, su cabello se queda flotando por el aire mientras lo mira molesta-Ya habíamos hablado de esto.

—Lo se, solo que no puedo evitarlo -se intenta acercar a ella, Leah niega con la cabeza dejándolo donde está parado- esta en mi sangre Leah, para eso somos lobos, para acabarlos y entiendo que queremos estar en paz con ellos, simplemente no puedo.

—Entiendo -suspira pensando en la explicación/ solo evita ofender a los Cullen y a la híbrida.

—Bien, lo siento -contesta aunque su sonrisa seductora vuelve- todavía sigue lo de esta noche en pie?

—Eres un idiota, vamos antes que terminen con todo.

—Lo que digas -coloca su mano en la cintura de Leah pegándose a ella, besa su cuello y recibe un golpe de ella.- bien entiendo.

Regresan a la casa Cullen viendo a los chicos sentados comiendo entre risas, al parecer se burlaban de uno de los lobos nuevos.

Los dos se sientan mientras los Cullen cuidan a los niños, es una lástima que no puedan tener hijos, serían geniales. Después de la cena los niños están dormidos las madres se quedan con sus hijos mientras que los lobos suben con los vampiros para hablar.

—Jake y Leah nos contaron lo del bosque, ¿qué más pasó? -pregunta Carlisle.

—No encontramos el olor de los vampiros que lo hicieron, fue como si hubieran desaparecido -contesta Sam extrañado- imagínamos que ya están muy lejos de aquí.

—Hay varios desaparecidos en otras ciudades cerca de Forks, imaginamos que no regresarán aquí pero existe una pequeña probabilidad.

—Esperen todos -dice la pequeña Cullen, Alice regresa con varias copas con uvas, nos las entrega rápido y sonríe colocándose a lado de su esposo.

—Feliz Año Nuevo -miro a Collin riéndome, se encojo de hombros suspirando y comiendo las uvas.

—Estaremos en la universidad de Port Ángeles, tengo entendido que das clases en ella Leah.

—mmm si, no se metan a mi clase por favor, huelen horrible -contestó arrugando la nariz.

—Alice tuvo una visión contigo Leah, en realidad estamos aquí por ti.

—Lo se, pero eso no significa nada.

—¿Visión? -pregunta Sam.

—Solo eran un grupo de vampiros con ustedes, creemos que los Volturi regresarán por algo que haga Leah -dice Alice pasando por nuestras copas.

—Fuimos a revisar los cuerpos, tienen varias marcas de vampiros Sam, creo que deberían saberlo -comenta Edward, nos tensamos pensando en el grupo de vampiros, joder.

——————

—Que pasa Edward?

—No puedo leer la mente de Leah, es como si sus pensamientos fueran... estuvieran desordenados.

—crees que tenga una habilidad como la mía?

—No no... pero creo que Aro no podrá ver sus recuerdos, es tan confuso lo que piensa que a veces da dolor de cabeza.

—Bueno es mejor que dejes en paz su cabeza -bells se sienta arriba de él mientras lo mira.

—Si, es mejor no tener que leer la mente de una loba por lo menos.


	6. capítulo 6

**No olviden comentar el capítulo y leer mis demás historias.**

**Only-NF ft. Sasha Sloan**

**Capítulo VI:**

Ser maestra es divertido y fastidioso. En unos días entro a trabajar, tres días para ser exacta, el tiempo con Collin había acabado hace dos días ya que tenía que irse a su universidad en Washington.

Entro a la plataforma de la escuela, meto mi numero de cuenta y contraseña, reviso mis horarios mientras los imprimo. Cada semestre cambian a los profesores así que tenia 14 grupos, los jueves mierda, al parecer me tocaba darle a los de recursamiento, que estrés.

—Hubiera metido clase contigo -dice por detrás Seth, bufo aliviándome de que no lo hizo.-Me tocó con Garvan, dicen que es lo peor.

—¿Quien dice lo contrario? -pregunto burlándome de él- Me das lástima, tan cerca de graduarte y dudo que lo hagas.

—Me faltan dos años Leah.

—Si pero dudo que salgas bien con Garvan, es de lo peor. -recordar el rostro del señor me da asco, es de esos que son considerados vacas sagradas en la universidad.

—Cierto, debería cambiarme contigo?

—No lo se, me da igual.

—Que ayuda.

Me levanto para tomar las hojas, les hago algunos agujeros para poder meterlas en las tres distintas carpetas, como tengo dos días los mismos grupos es fácil todo. La morada para el lunes y miércoles, la carpeta color vino para el martes y viernes, para el jueves la verde limon.

En cada carpeta pongo separadores con hojas de color para distinguir las horas junto con el grupo en grande, en las listas de alumnos hay una con fotografías de ellos, no le doy importancia.

En los próximos días preparó mis clases de toda la semana y si puedo hago las actividades de la segunda semana. ¿Por qué metí cuatro materias distintas? Me odio. Teoria de la Historia es fácil al igual que ciencias políticas, Filosofía era lo más aburrido del planeta al igual que Comunicacion.

La llamada de Collin me hace sonreír.

—mañana a clases joder no -su queja me causa risa, apago la computadora y abro la mochila que tiene la carpeta con un estuche llenos de plumas y usb. Meto la laptop en el compartimiento junto con el cargador.

—Si estuvieras en mi universidad ahorita estuviéramos divirtiendonos, una lástima.

Cierro la mochila azul y la dejo en la mesa, odiaría olvidarla.

—Tal vez me cambie por un mes, me encanta tomar clase en tu casa.

—Idiota -contestó cerrando la puerta de la habitación.- ¿qué haces?

—Acostado extrañando tu cuerpo.

—Según yo, ya terminamos. -Me acuesto en la cama sin prender la luz. Ya había sacado mi outfit de mañana.

—¿En serio quieres morir?

—Si, Collin... no puedo quedar embarazada, ¿alguna vez has visto que me ha bajado? No quiero quitarte eso.

—Leah, no me importa eso, quiero estar contigo.

—Después llegará el día en que me reclames o me culpes de no tener hijos y terminaremos divorciándonos.

—Sabes que no será así, vamos por favor no me hagas esto.

—Todavía eres joven Collin, puedes encontrar al amor de tu vida. -término la llamada sin querer hablar del asunto, me pongo nerviosa por mañana, nada grave pasará Leah. Duérmete.

El día empieza con los gritos de Seth, todavía ni son las cinco de la mañana y ya anda dando lata. Me levanto caminando al balcón, había puesto flores artificiales de decoración, soy mala con los cultivos y todo eso. Le lanzo las llaves sin ver, siempre las atrapa.

Me vuelvo acostar intentando conciliar el sueño, ¿que estaba soñando? Siento qué pasa mil horas cuando entra mi hermano recién bañado con mi desayuno en mano.

—El viernes si iras de fiesta?

—Si, ya te lo dije mil veces Seth -contestó molesta, el desayuno son un par de huevos revueltos y un mini pastel supongo que fue a comprarlo.

—Bien solo me estoy asegurando - toma un pedazo del pastel sentándose a mi lado- Collin me llamo anoche, si terminaste en serio con él?

—Si, solo me abruma y me obliga pensar en el futuro, cosa que no deseo hacer -Me encojo de hombros.

—Deberías arreglarte, ya son las cinco cuarenta -ruedo los ojos terminando el plato de huevos y siguiendo con el postre.

—Nos lleva veinte minutos llegar a la universidad -Quito su mano de mi comida, sonríe.

—Hoy es primer día de escuela, hay más tráfico.

—Cierto, lárgate y deja mis llaves en mi mochila.

—Si señora -recoge los platos antes de salir de mi habitación, veo mi celular cuando suena la alarma, bueno es momento de levantarme.

* * *

Examino el salón de arriba a bajo, parecen estudiantes normales.

—grupo 440?

—¿Usted es la maestra? -sonrío mirando al chico de lentes verdes, al parecer tenía cruda y se ve guapo. Odio ser la maestra a veces.

—¿Tiene cruda? -pregunto dejando mis cosas en el escritorio, me quito las gafas de sol dejándolas a un lado. Sonríe y tiene bonita sonrisa, que bien, tal vez sea un mujeriego.

Saco de la mochila mi carpeta y plumones, me encantaría una taza de té. Me quito el saco gris dejando mi blusa de tirantes color melón, hacia juego con mis tacones.

Reviso la lista y elijo un número al azar.

—¿Julieta Brown está?

—Si maestra -es una chica con ropa medió holgada color azul, su piel blanca es linda y huele a vainilla, desagradable pero no tanto.

—Empieza una lista con los correos de tus compañeros, todos deben anotar su correo ¿entendido? -escuchó su si levemente y sonrío, apenas son las siete**,** los entiendo- les recomiendo hacer un grupo de WhatsApp para pasarse las tareas.

Una alza la mano ofreciéndose y también pasa una hoja con su número supongo. Pasó lista rápidamente y el salón está en silencio después de eso.

—Okay, Tienen 15 minutos de tolerancia y aveces los dejo salir temprano -Lo escribo en el pizarron- Pueden masticar chicles, traer paletas pequeñas, nada de una pizza o esa clase de comida.

Tendremos 4 viajes grupales, son obligatorios, no sé cómo le harán y no me importa -Lo escribo en el pizzarron y cierro el plumón- yo les dire con tiempo tal vez sea al final del mes. -escribo evaluación en grande encima de los viajes grupales-Tendrán un trabajo final, la temática es libre luego hablaré sobre ello.

Respiro y me arrepiento de inmediato,vampiros. Me volteo para verlos, trato de evitar hacerles una mueca de asco y los examino, tienen puestas lentillas aunque alcanzo a ver lo rojizo de sus ojos, son cuatro al parecer aunque me llega un olor peculiar, contrólate Leah. reconozco a una chica de los cuatro, su cabello rojizo es inolvidable la igual que su estatura que le dan una apariencia mas juvenil.

—Podemos pasar? -pregunta uno de los chicos, tiene cierto parecido a ella, ¿hermanos?

—Claro -respondo haciéndoles una señal a los lugares desocupados, contrólate Leah por Dios

—Podrán mandar sus trabajos a mi correo -Lo anotó en el pizarron de memoria, _Seth que hago si los vampiros que nos atacaron están en mi clase. _

_Le diré a Jacob no hagas nada estupido _me aconseja el? Ja. Que gracioso.

Veo en la puerta a Edward, imagino que leyó nuestras mentes, le hago una seña para que pase fingiendo no conocerlo, sonrío al ver a Jake llegar también.

—Tendrán un solo examen que valdrá el 15%, su libreta vale 25%, los viajes 25 % trabajos en clase 20% el trabajo final vale 15% si en verdad son tan tontos tendrán dos trabajos extras que valdrán el 5% cada uno. Ah y 5.9 no sube a 6 ni a 10 ni a nada.

—¿alguna duda?

—¿tiene novio? -pregunta el mujeriego que por lo que recuerdo se llama Ben.

—Alguna duda sobre la clase -pregunto rodando los ojos, Jake intenta no reírse.

—Tendremos límite de faltas?

—Cierto eso se me olvidaba, el trabajo en clase solo se califica ese día e incluye tareas, así que si deje tal tarea el miércoles y no estás, ya no tienes esa calificación. Ya es su problema si desean faltar todo el semestre.

—Maestra aquí están la lista -Julieta me deja la lista en mi escritorio, asiento dándole las gracias.

—Bien, lean el libro el príncipe, ella siguiente clase nos presentaremos y haremos equipos. Por cierto, no tengo novio, se pueden ir.

Digo lo último sin verlos, tengo tanta curiosidad por saber de los vampiros. Guardo mis cosas rápidamente, demasiado diría yo.

Quedamos solo Edward y Jake en el salón.

—Y bien? Ellos...

—Sospechan que son lobos pero no están seguros, en cuanto a mi, no saben que soy, mis ojos dorados los confunden -se burla de eso, ruedo los ojos- En la clase de Alice hay más, sospecho que van a querer quedarse aquí.

—Los matamos? -pregunto mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Sería lo mejor -responde Emmett entrando con Rosalie, asiento estando de acuerdo, no me gusta esto para nada.

—Imagino que en la noche estarán más.

—Tenemos clases también en la noche, de 11 a 2 empieza hacer un sol horrible y preferimos evitarlo. En realidad solo estamos aquí por precaución, solo tenemos de noche menos Alice, Jasper y obvio Jake y ness.

—Bien, tengo otra clase -acomodo mi bolso saliendo del salón, vemos varias personas estar ya afuera y eso es lo malo de la primera semana, todos salen temprano de sus clases.

—Si quieres puedo meter mi horario en esta clase -dice Edward y niego.

—Dudo que quieran matarme a plena clase.

—Son un grupo que no tienen nuestra dieta Leah, podrian hacer cualquier cosa aunque sea la idea mas estupida. -me contesta con los demas siguiendome.

al pasar por un grupo que al parecer consideraron el pasillo como el sitio para comer nos callamos para que nadie escuche, los llevo a fuera del edificio consiguiendo algo de aire nuevo sin su esencia.

—si puedes hacerlo... entonces hagan lo que crean que es lo mas conveniente, no quiero olerlos pero supongo que tendré que sopotarlo hasta que los maten.

— bien ya que dejamos el asunto aparte,¿Se puede ligar con alumnos?-pregunta Jacob, sabia que no dejaria el asunto en el olvido.

—ni lo digas -murmuro pasando mis manos por mi rostro, solo pensar en el chico me da escalofrios.

—Eso es muy sucio Leah -comenta Emmett incrementando la burla, hombres.

—muchos chicos tienen la fantasia de ligarse a la maestra -me encojo de hombros, no es mi culpa eso.

—en realidad el chico no dejaba de fantasear contigo desnuda -dice Edward haciendo una rara expresión que no deseo interpretar.

—No quiero saber que piensan mis alumnos de mi Cullen.

—dudo que tengas problemas en estas proximas horas, debemos irnos antes que el sol venga -nos dice Rosalie tomando el brazo de Emmett, Edward asiente y sin despedirse se van.

mierda, no deberian hacer eso enfrente de tantas personas. le hago una seña a Jake para sentarnos en una banca amarilla, dejo la bolsa a mi lado dejando los lentes en mis piernas. Lo veo extender sus piernas a sus anchas mientras mira hacia delante.

—Bella entro a clases tambien?

—Es muy pronto para que sea vista estudiando cerca de aqui, claro podria decir que esta haciendo otra carrera si alguien la reconoce pero prefieren evitarse el momento incomodo.

—Y entonces que hace? solo estar en casa?

— esta haciendo un libro y ayuda a Esme con cosas.

—No estas en la misma clase de tu novia?

—Prefiero no distraerla en sus clases, es su primer año universitario

—vaya, pense que no habias madurado nada.

—el que sea un idiota es diferente.

—lo que digas

—entonces Collin y tu? sabes que es mi primo no?

—Terminamos, me siento asfixiada con nuestra relación, desea que vea y planee un futuro con él y yo solo quiero vivir el presente.

—tu nunca te has sentido bien al estar atada a algo Leah. -murmura viendome a los ojos, aparto la vista concentrándome en el jardin que esta siendo regado.

* * *

La semana pasa sin más, los nervios se van conforme me voy acostumbrando al olor de los vampiros , como dije, odio los jueves sin dudar pero lo bueno es el viernes. Salir a beber es mejor que dar clases.

Había dejado en la casa la mochila y cambiado mi outfit con un top verde junto con un pantalón blanco con líneas verdes, me gustaba el conjunto. Seth estaciona el auto a la vuelta del local, las paredes son de un color negro e imagino que es para disimular las manchas de vomitos o otras cosas, que cosas no han visto este lugar, entramos por una de las tantas puertas que tiene el lugar.

El lugar está medio lleno, el piso esta resbaladizo por las bebidas que ya han tirado algunos idiotas al bailar, las mesas son blancas faciles de ensuciar pero sirven para encontrar las cosas que pensabas perdidas por el alcohol en tu sistema. Encontramos a los Cullen por el olor y pasamos un par de mesas para llegar con ellos. Extrañaba mis años de universidad, tomar y hacer tarea.

Tomo mi bebida con alcohol alterado como siempre, me acabo el trago de golpe y lo sigo haciendo con las demás bebidas feliz. Varios sujetos me invitan varias copas, acepto con gusto, bailo con ellos intentando olvidar todo por una vez, el recuerdo de Collin llorando aparece en mi mente y decido tomar un poco más para dejar de beber, prefiero poner un limite antes de que haga alguna estupidez.

Es raro como el destino puede ser cruel o no, el olor de los nuevos vampiros me hacen voltear a la entrada, un sujeto más alto que yo, wow demasiado alto que altera mis hormonas esta con ellos, su olor es diferente al resto que esta en la sala, siento que podria ubicarlo a mil kilometros si me lo propusiera. No me gusta cuando siento que todo a mi alrededor se hace lento al verlo detalladamente, su cabello rubio me recuerda a los surfistas de California, su barba le da un toque mas atractivo, ahora siento que dependo de él y de nadie más, mi instinto me dice que corra y me aferre a él, mientras que en verdad deseo huir y esperar que este momento no se repita nunca.

—Leah vamonos -alguien me llama detras de mi, siento que no puedo moverme y alguien me mueve colocando sus manos en mi cintura, siento el aire cada vez mas pesado sintiendo que el aire me falta de repente, mis ojos no pueden apartarse de aquel hombre de ojos rojizos que esta rompiendo mi corazon sin darse cuenta.

el aire vuelve a entrar a mis pulmones cuando me sacan del local, respiro rapidamente mientras mi mente analiza lo sucedido mirando a Edward, niego mientras me extiende la mano, _¿por que no puedo controlar mis lagrimas? dejen de caer por favor. _en momentos siento como me carga y me lleva a otro lugar mientras que los demas tambien nos siguen, o eso quiero pensar.

me deja en un mueble que no es de mi casa, le doy las gracias con un susurro mientras intento limpiar mi rostro con mis manos. Estoy sentada en un mueble blanco y enfrente de mi hay otro identico, el olor de los Cullen me llega dejandome saber sin tener que preguntar donde estoy.

—Es imposible no? -le pregunto esperando que me diga que todo fue fruto de mi imaginación, que estoy loca y que tome demasiado esta noche.- dime que esto no esta pasando Cullen.

—Todo ocurrio tan rapido, puede que solo nos hayamos confundido -me contesta ofreciendome un pañuelo, ¿siglo XVIII? me burlo tomandolo,

—tuve que haber hecho algo totalmente horrible para tener este destino -murmuro intentando encontrar a alguna explicación para mi desgracia.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, no debias reaccionar asi al verlo, todos los demas sienten felicidad y lo que menos desean es alejarse.

—Si bueno, todos los demas se imprimaron de humanos y no de vampiros chupasangre Cullen. -respondo a la defensiva, deseo tanto dormir y despertar sabiendo que esto fue solo una mala pesadilla.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el se va a la cocina para hacer un gran escandalo con las ollas y licuadora. Decido no pensar en nada, no quiero volver a pensarlo asi que guardo el recuerdo muy al fondo de mi mente, me concentro en doblar de distintas maneras el pañuelo intentando no reirme del hecho que es estupido seguir teniendo pañuelos en plenos siglo. Escucho que la puerta se abre dejando pasar a un hermano nervioso y al resto de los Cullen.

—Estas bien Leah? -me pregunta abrazandome, asiento incomoda soltandome del abrazo.

—Deberiamos comer -dice Jacob y puedo sentir su incomodidad, miro a Alice que asiente, bueno ya no me siento tan freek si todo el mundo sabe de mi desgracia.

Los platos estan servidos lindamente en el mini comedor, me concentro en comer el spaghetti scuchando que Alice llamara a Sam para mantenerlo informado de mis desgracias y podamos hablar mañana de lo sucedido y el nuevo descubrimiento que puede ser importante para descubrir la visión de Alice.

Sin ganas no me despido de nadie cuando toca salir de esa casa, me meto al auto esperando a que seth comprenda que no deseo conducir.

—¿Como te sientes Leah?

—no quiero hablar Seth.

* * *

drama y mas drama. comenten si les gusto.


	7. Capitulo7

**No olviden comentar y leer mis demás historias.**

**Capítulo VII:**

Contemplar la salida del sol era como lanzar una moneda,tan al azar. Nunca sabrías si se vería el sol o no en esta ciudad, claro, podría ver el clima en mi celular pero no sería lo mismo, no podría hacer apuestas mentales conmigo misma y ganar algunos caprichos para mi como ayer en la noche con los chicos.Mi mente no deja de recordar el momento de ayer.

Todo sucedió tan rapido, él entró y no... ese olor que antes había captado en el bosque le corresponde, su altura es sorprendente, nunca había intentado imaginar cómo sería mi Imprimación, impresionante.

Tras una larga noche sin poder dormir, llega a la casa Sam con los chicos. La bienvenida se siente incómoda e intento no hablar tanto.

—Me muero de hambre, Seth ¿qué nos preparaste?

Los chicos se van a la cocina dejándonos a solas en la entrada a Sam y a mi. Cruzada de brazos empiezo a caminar a la sala sabiendo que aunque me meta en el despacho los chicos aun podrán escuchar nuestra conversación.

—¿Qué pasó?

—apareció mi imprimación, ¿que más quieres que te diga?

—¿Por qué no lo buscas e intentas que funcione?

—Joder no, No quiero tener que depender de alguien, tantos años sin mi imprimación, SIN MI MALDITA PERSONA -recalcó las palabras caminando de un lado a otro, planeando que hacer con este suceso- yo quiero morir, todos estos años han sido agotadores, me aleje de la manada para no recordar lo miserable que es mi vida, estoy cansada Sam, no quiero esto, no lo quiero.

Contrólate Leah, respira despacio,. Imagina dormir, como se siente la comodidad de la cama cuando te acuestas, me recuerdo a mi misma dejando de caminar.

—Leah, con Jacob aprendí que no puedo evitar que algunas cosas pasen aunque lo intente. No quiero perderte, cuando me entere por Collin que querías morir sabía que no podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Te aferras a tus ideas...

—¿y?

—No me importa que sea un vampiro tú imprimación con tal que sigas viviendo. Los chicos están de acuerdo.

—eso no me importa Sam -sonrío- no quiero estar con él, ni voy a intentar buscarlo. Seguiré con mi plan ignorando el sentimiento.

—no podrás ignorarlo Leah.

Lo miro alzando la ceja, me encantan los retos.

—la comida ya está servida -dice Jared desde la cocina.

A mitad de la comida la puerta es tocada, me pongo tensa mientras Sam dice que el abrirá la puerta. Aún no me acostumbro a que los Cullen hayan regresado.

Como lo más lento posible mientras los chicos se van levantando uno por uno, puedo escuchar los susurros de los Cullen y la manada en la sala. Habían prendido el televisor discutiendo sobre los nómadas.

—Leah, no puedes evitar tu destino. -dice Seth sentándose a mi lado.

—¿Comer hace que evite mi futuro? No lo sabia. Gracias por el tip.

Me mira acariciando mi brazo, recuerdo nuestra infancia sin preocupaciones. Sin estar cómoda con el olor a vampiros nos dirigimos a la sala.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa?

Siento un par de miradas provocando que esté incómoda, cuanto extraño la casa sola.

—no me voy a morir. -murmuro irritada.

—en las noticias salió un grupo de chicos que estaban ayer en la fiesta fueron encontrados muertos.

—vaya Leah, te gustan asesinos -comenta el grandulón de los Cullen, algunos chicos se ríen y me hace sentir mal.

—Emmett cállate.

—por mí los pueden matar -miro la televisión con todas las miradas sobre mi- si era un impedimento que este imprimada de uno de ellos, déjenme decirles que tienen todo mi permiso.

—Leah no sabes lo que dices. -la voz de Jake me hace bufar.

—si tengo que sacrificar algo que para mi no significa nada y así puedo evitar que otros chicos se conviertan, lo haré.

—sentirás que te moriras Leah

—me quiero morir Sam

—Sigues con esa idea? -odio el tono que usa Jacob.

—Pensaron que en serio esto cambiaría algo?

—te ordeno que...

Renesme toca su brazo para detenerlo pero es tarde.

—ni se te ocurra ordenarme algo en mi propia casa, ademas eres el menos indicado.

—que estas insinuando?

—ya no eres parte de nuestra comunidad, lo sabes bien desde que decidiste irte con ellos.

—basta Leah

—todo el mundo lo sabe Sam, no vamos actuar como si fuera un secreto.

—es hora de irnos -comenta Edward tomando la mano de su esposa.

—tengo cosas que atender aún -contesta Jacob sin quitarme la vista encima.

—lárgate de mi casa.

—vamos Jake. -lo jala de la mano su novia con temor, esto se ve tan Emily y Sam del pasado.

Respiro al fin cuando el ultimo de los Cullen sale de la casa.

—todos lárguense, necesito hablar a solas con Leah.

Ruedo los ojos sentándome en un mueble, aún apesta a vampiro.

—¿puedes pensarlo mejor?

—Ser novia de un asesino? Mmm no me parece genial.

—realmente aceptas que los Cullen se encarguen? Nosotros no podemos intervenir.

—que lo hagan, no me importa Sam, ni lo conozco.

—————

Todo el domingo me la paso revisando los trabajos de mis alumnos, Seth se había ido con los chicos dejándome sola en la casa, así era mejor ya que no soportaría su sermón.

Pongo con lápiz los nombres que tienen falta, había marcado con rojo los nombres de los vampiros, investigue su historial académico logrando saber que venían de Europa, en sus fotos se ven tan atractivos que me repugnan.

Me levanto para servirme otra taza de té, había decidido hacer tantas cosas a la vez que la mitad de mi cama estaba llena de ropa, la cocina olía al pastel que se me ocurrió hacer con ayuda de mi mamá, me sentía aliviada que nadie le haya dicho sobre mis pensamientos acerca de la muerte.

Decido ocupar el resto de mi tiempo en ordenar mi closet dejando la ropa de mañana en la silla blanca, y prepararme un baño.

No puedo dormir, cierro los ojos varías veces intentándolo dejar mi mente en blanco pero me es imposible, cada vez que lo hago siento que mi temperatura se eleva al igual que el aire me hace falta mientras mi mente me hace recordar al chico de ojos rojos. Es como si necesitara recordarlo siempre con miedo a olvidarlo, intentar hacerme la idea de perderlo me duele, todo mi cuerpo me pide que lo busque, que nunca me aleje de él y lo complazcas siempre.

Si así todos se siente al estar imprimados entonces estamos jodidos, es realmente terrible sentirse así, es estar obsesionado con alguien al extremo.

Me levanto de la cama con los ojos pesados, no dormir es una porqueria y mas por alguien que no quiero tener.

———————

Seth conduce el auto mientras yo me arreglo el cabello, no es fácil encontrar lugar aunque encontramos a los Cullen haciendonos varias señas.

—Si no quieres ir con ellos dime, entenderé -suelto el aire llenando de nuevo mis pulmones antes de que el olor a vampiro aparezca en mi radar.

—conduce hacia ellos, ya quiero salir.

Guardo mis cosas mientras sigue estacionándose, puedo escuchar algunas bromas que hace entre murmuros los Cullen, me siento tan irritada con solo verlos.

—nos vemos luego -le digo antes de salir.

Ignorándolos camino hacia los edificios, algunos alumnos están viéndolos tontamente y tal vez con pensamientos morbosos.

Respiro profundamente al dejar de oler su aroma, podía empezar a reconocer a unos chicos que tenían clases conmigo y otros por ser amigos de Seth.

El salón esta medio lleno, veo rostros nuevos haciendo que me confunda. Espero que no quieran cambiarse conmigo.

—buenos días -les digo antes de dejar mis cosas en el escritorio.

Algunos responden y otros siguen durmiendo, la vida universitaria no es fácil. Tomo asiento dejando a la vista mis plumones junto con la carpeta del día de hoy.

—imagino que hicieron la tarea del día de hoy.

—maestra sabe algo de los chicos que fueron asesinados?

Alzo la vista para ver a una chica con pecas mirarme fijamente dejando ver su preocupación. Me concentro en dejar de sentirme tensa con una posible crisis.

—buenos días maestra -dice Edward entrando al salón, asiento suponiendo que leyó nuestros pensamientos.

—pasaré lista.

Me concentro en los nombres recordando que falta el grupito de vampiros, tengo la esperanza que nunca mas vuelvan.

Al medio día me doy el lujo de ir al salón de maestros y comer algo que ofrecen, la cafetería de los alumnos me provocaba náuseas, tantos olores y mala higiene era fatal.

En el tiempo restante me decido a revisar algunos trabajos de mi primera clase, unos se esforzaron en hacer una buena presentación a su cuento y otros ni respetaron mis indicaciones. Fácilmente los tachaba sin tener que leerlo, primer año de universidad, ¿qué se puede esperar de ellos?

—Oye Leah, un buen de alumnos te buscan en la puerta.

Lo dice un señor de unos cincuenta años con su paso más lento que una tortuga.

—ligar con alumnos es malo -le digo bromeando al profesor Osma, da economía y procedía de un país arabe.

Siento un escalofrío por el aire que se filtra atraves de las ventanas.

Al abrir la puerta encuentro a un grupo considerable, la mayoría son chicos que se la pasan hablando entre ellos.

—hola chicos, ¿qué se les ofrece?

—somos chicos de la tarde y de la mañana, no tenemos clases con usted pero nos gustaría que nos aceptara en su grupo.

Maldigo a las anteriores generaciones, ya hasta se organizan mejor para rogarme.

—en esta hoja está nuestros datos -dice una chica con lentes y pequeña, es una Alice versión humana.

—solo podrán cambiarse los que tengan la clase a la misma hora que yo, pueden empezar a ir a mi clase desde hoy.

—Gracias maestra -me contestan con una sonrisas en el rostro, algunos me guiñan el ojo poniéndome incómoda.

—maestra yo también me quiero cambiar -dice Seth acercándose a nosotros. Las chicas lo examinan de pies a cabeza y hasta creo que se lo comen con la mirada. Asco total.

—eres un idiota -contestó rodando los ojos.

—hola chicos, pórtense bien con mi hermana – lo golpeo en el hombro- podrían ser mis nuevos cuñados, termino con su novio hace unas semanas, se siente tan sola.

—Cállate Seth, bien, si no tienen otra cosa que decirme lárguense.

—hasta luego maestra. -algunos me dicen mientras que otros solo asienten.

—creo que me pase, pero era en serio lo de cambiarme.

Asiento entrando a la sala de nuevo aunque ahora me sigue con su horrible mochila de aliens.

—no creo que puedan aceptar que una hermana le dé a su hermano.

—como si eso te importara, solo inténtalo.

Lo veo revisar los trabajos y hasta se burla de unos. Yo hago lo mismo.

—¿qué más quieres? -pregunto sentándome en mi silla.

—bien los Cullen cambiarán su horario para que coincida con tu clase.

—no deseó darles clase, puedo cuidarme sola.

—lo saben pero al parecer Alice ha tenido pequeñas visiones sobre los nómadas, piensan que duran poco porque tú estás involucrada.

—aún así no quiero que estén en mi clase.

Guardo los trabajos calificados en mi casillero y aún faltan varios de calificar.

—Collin ha preguntado por ti.

Alzo la ceja mientras sigo colocándole el candado al casillero, gran parte del tiempo me sigo preguntando si era mejor regresar con el.

—que bueno. -contestó tratando de ignorar mis sentimientos.

—Leah, él está preocupado por ti.

—no quiero hablar de él.

—lo que digas, me voy.

Asiento siguiendo revisando los trabajos, como varias galletas en el transcurso de calificar y esperar que sean las 3 de la tarde, por lo general nunca hago nada que no sea comer y trabajar.

En la última clase veo algunos chicos que estaban en los pasillos esperando para entregarme sus datos, se había corrido muy rápido el rumor de que estaba aceptado a nuevos alumnos.

—hola chicos, ¿como les ha ido?

Algunos me contestan y otros solo están en su celular. Alice está en la clase en uno de los asientos de enfrente, es muy difícil no prestarle atención con esa voz tan fácil de reconocer.

—Edward está a fuera? -preguntó entre susurros sabiendo que me escuchara.

La veo asentir tratando de imaginar quienes más estarán escuchando mi clase.

—empezaré a tomar lista y mientras quiero que pasen sus trabajos al chico que tengan de enfrente. Recuerden que debe de...

Me desconcentra la entrada de Jacob con Emmett, asienten los dos mirándome. Asiento con desgana continuando con mi conversación.

Había agregado a 15 chicos más a la lista provocando que me lleve más tiempo terminar de decir sus nombres.

—Leah debes de terminar la clase -escuchó el murmuro de Edward, alzo la vista para encontrarlo a lado de Alice que está teniendo una visión ahora.

—ya es demasiado tarde Ed.

—de que hablan? -pregunta Jake robandome las palabras de la boca.

—¿ Anthony Belucci? -pregunte continuando con la lista, odio cuando se ponen a hablar mentalmente.

—presente -contesta una voz reconocida por una extraña razón.

Me paralizo al ver a mi imprimación entrar al salón, iba con los otros nómadas que han dejado de reírse. Siento que me estoy perdiendo de una conversación importante entre los Cullen, pero no puedo dejar de ver al rubio.

—Leah sácalos de aquí.

La orden de Edward me hace volver a la realidad, los chicos no se han dado cuenta de nada y pienso rápidamente en que hacer. Joder.

—bien chicos, lo siento, no habrá clases por el día de hoy. Pueden irse ya.

—Gracias maestra! -unos gritan recogiendo sus cosas, que lentos.

Emmett ya se está acercando al grupo de nómadas junto con Jake, entraron los demás Cullen por la entrada de arriba acorralándolos.

Me tenso sabiendo que también debería salir de aquí si no quiero intervenir en este asunto.

—Habíamos sospechado que había otros vampiros en la escuela. -uno dice con un acento italiano, no puedo evitar pensar en los Volturi, que estrés.

—deseamos hablar con ustedes pacíficamente. -si Alice lo dice entonces todo irá bien.

—son nómadas ellos no entienden con palabras -contesta Jake provocando que sus palabras me causen incomodidad.

—mmm... -lo miro dejando de ver a los últimos chicos salir del salón.

—si me dejan morderla aceptamos -me mira con tanta intensidad que no se si alegrarme o asustarme.

—eres su cantante Leah -me dice Edward colocándose a mi lado.

—eso no puede ser posible, que estupidez.

—————————

Comenten.


	8. Leah8

—si me dejan morderla aceptamos -me mira con tanta intensidad que no se si alegrarme o asustarme.

**Capitulo VIII: **

—eres su cantante Leah -me dice Edward colocándose a mi lado.

—eso no puede ser posible, que estupidez. -contestó incrédula por sus palabras.

Sonríe de un lado tomando mi brazo, miro su mano con confusión, ¿qué demonios Cullen?

—Eso ni de broma va a pasar -le dice Jacob avanzando un paso, puedo sentir la tensión disminuyendo por la presencia de Jasper que está a lado de Alice ahora.

Veo cómo Edward me abraza mientras Alice asiente, ¿qué mierda está pasando Edward? no me gusta nada esto.

En un segundo el vampiro que resulta llamarse Anthony está enfrente a mi. Edward lo empuja provocando que se golpe en el suelo y mi corazón me duele. Los vampiros intentan ayudarlo pero terminan siendo atrapados por los Cullen, algunos pierden sus extremidades y me pongo nerviosa por mi imprimación.

—nos vamos -me susurra Edward agarrandome sin lastimarme, la escena cambia mientras me lleva por el bosque.

El rostro de dolor del vampiro aparece en mi rostro y una necesidad aparece diciéndome que vaya por él y me asegure que este bien siempre. Mi parte racional me dice que me concentre en Edward y no piense en nada más.

Abrazo al vampiro deseando olvidarme del salón, el aire ocasiona que cierre los ojos, esto es distinto a correr siendo loba. Lo siento respirar profundamente mientras salta para llegar a la otra parte de la calle sin ser visto. Me río por lo estupido que esto es, huyendo con un vampiro de mi imprimación.

—pensé que los vampiros no necesitaban respirar y que nunca se cansaban.

—Al parecer los lobos son distintos que los humanos en su peso.

—que gracioso -murmuro sonriendo, el aire me pega tan fuerte que tengo que ocultar mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro y cuello.

Pensé que en minutos llegaríamos a la casa Cullen pero no, al parecer vamos a la casa de Forks, el nerviosismo vuelve pero intento evitarlo a toda costa. Tantas emociones esto me provoca que no es normal nada.

Al llegar Esme Cullen nos recibe con una de sus sonrisas amables, definitivamente ella merece irse al cielo aunque sea vampira. Rosalie está en la cocina con Renesme, imagino que en estas horas condujeron hasta aquí.

—¿y los demás? -pregunta Esme después de dejarnos pasar.

—Están bien, ya vienen.

Alzo la ceja mientras ruedo los ojos, Rosalie sonríe por mi expresión y me hace una señal para que vaya. Al parecer están cocinando para toda la manada lobuna.

—Deseas ayudarnos? Debes explicarle a Nessie cómo hacer un pastel.

Hago una mueca recargándome en la mesa de mármol, puedo escuchar los susurros de Edward y Esme pero intento no prestarles atención, no saber es mejor para mis nervios.

—recuerdo cuando en tu primer cumpleaños tu novio nos obligó a hacerte un pastel ya que tu familia no sabia.

Renesme se ríe mientras me toca para mostrarme lo que recuerda de ese día, asiento sonriéndole, que vieja me siento.

—Leah ¿podemos hablar?

Renesme deja de tocarme y le presto atención a Edward. Esto es muy incómodo, no quiero estar más con los vampiros, la vida normal que imaginaba se esfumó.

Subimos a la azotea que pienso que remodelaron en estos días, hay una mesa de cristal al igual que unas bocinas como de fiesta. Me siento ya que mi cuerpo me lo pide, no dormir bien provoca que me sienta cansada.

—Alice ha tenido pequeñas visiones este fin de semana. No sabíamos cuando sucedería todo esto así que cambiamos nuestros horarios para prevenir lo más posible este caos.

—¿los mataron?

—Alice no alcanzó a ver esto, ni sabíamos que podrías ser su cantante. Los traeremos aquí para interrogarlos junto con tu manada.

Suspiro sintiendo un alivio en mi pecho, joder, no quiero esto. En pocos segundo creo que me enamore de alguien que ni deseo conocer.

—No quiero estar aquí cuando pase eso.

—por nuestra parte puedes irte a cualquier lado.

Asiento sin verlo, me levanto queriendo irme de inmediato. Me despido de las Cullen con un simple adiós y salgo de la casa sin decir más.

Apago mi celular sin desear recibir ninguna llamada, es mejor así. Mi mente podrá relajarse y no correr a detener la muerte de esa cosa. La playa está tranquila, las olas están pacíficas sin ocasionar un horrible espectáculo.

Decido entretenerme con la arena mientras me siento en un tronco de madera, mis pies descalzos tocan el agua hasta que me acostumbro al frío en mis pies. A veces busco ramas para encender y ver los colores que desprende por la arena. El sol se oculta por completo dejando todo en una profunda oscuridad, si no fuera por mi buena visión no sabría cómo regresar a casa.

Puedo escuchar los pasos de Sam, no es ni necesario voltearme a verlo. Su olor lo delata desde hace unos minutos, al parecer al tiempo se le ocurrió cambiar, haciendo que mi cabello esté inquieto por el fuerte aire que empieza hacer.

—¿Estas bien Leah?

Me levanto evitando que el agua siga tocando mis pies, me abrazo a mi misma negando. Pasar todas estas horas pensando en lo peor, en la muerte de mi imprimación es horrible.

—necesito saber que está bien, lo necesito aquí. -admito molesta conmigo misma por no controlar mis emociones.

Me siento ansiosa, como si fuera una adicta a una persona que e visto solo dos veces en mi vida. Camino de un lado a otro pensando en otra cosa, sería mejor que muriera, podría quedarme con Collin y evitarme estos problemas.

—Lo traeré, no hagas nada estupido Leah.

—Es que en realidad no quiero verlo, es como un maldito sentimiento que me obliga a pensar en él y enamorarme. No lo quiero en mi vida Sam.

Las palabras cantante resuenan como eco en mi mente, no pueden dejar mi mente en paz provocando que no pueda pensar en estos momentos, creo que voy a colapsar.

—Es que ahora muchísimo menos quiero tener que estar relacionada con alguien así. Vampiro nómada que no, no lo pensaré.

—Leah contrólate y mírame -me ordena Sam- no necesitas estar relacionado con el románticamente, con que estés en su vida es suficiente.

—¿entonces por que no hiciste lo mismo con mi prima Sam?¿ Por qué me dejaste por ella? No seas idiota.

—Leah

—No lo quiero.

—Leah, te sentarás y hablarás con él.

—lo hubieras matado. Me quedaría con Collin y esto se hubiera evitado.

—Sabes bien que no podemos hacerlo.

—Le dire a los Cullen entonces, ya que tenemos una estupida regla.

—Iré a buscarlo.

—Haz lo que quieras imbecil.

Okay Leah no entres en pánico cuando lo veas. El tiempo pasa y hasta vuelvo a sentarme, solo deseo dormir en realidad.

Me pongo alerta por el olor a lavanda, puedo escuchar sus pasos detrás de mi y deseo voltear a verlo. No se como reaccionaré.

Pasan varios minutos sin decirnos nada, su presencia es insoportable. Deseo abrazarlo y atenderlo como nunca antes, me repugnó a mi misma. El olor a lavanda es demasiado para no hacer nada, mejor ahorita que esperar hasta mañana.

—Bien, esto es una jodida broma. -le digo levantándome, agradezco la oscuridad para no tener que verlo.

—Leah ¿no?

Aún en la oscuridad puedo ver su rostro italiano, es que es demasiado guapo para mi gusto.

—¿Qué te contaron?

—Eres una loba, la única de tu manada. Odias a los vampiros, lo que resulta gracioso por que yo soy uno. Estas enamorada de mi por algo de tu genética lobuna. Tu olor debería ser asqueroso para mi, pero es todo lo contrario ya que eres mi cantante.

—¿por qué no me atacas?

—tengo varios siglos, puedo soportar esto aunque resulta difícil.

—Yo no quiero nada contigo. -digo dándome cuenta que inconscientemente me acerque a él, en dos paso podría estar en sus brazos.

—Quiero hacer un trato.

—Deseo que te maten.

—Eso no podrá hacerse pero yo quiero matarte.

Lo miro confundida mientras mi mente recuerda su Clan, ah si, demasiados para nosotros.

—Si deseas seguir viviendo solo déjame morderte cierto tiempo, dudo que pueda alejarme de ti sabiendo que existe tu sangre.

—Eres muy ingenuo si piensas que aceptaré, prefiero morirme. -Contesto burlándome de su estupida propuesta.

Meto mis manos en mis bolsillos deseando irme lo más lejos posible de él, estas sensaciones que provoca en mí son demasiadas para aguantar. Me dejo llevar sin poder evitarlo, mi mano acaricia su rostro frío deseando asegurarme que está bien y los vampiros no le hicieron nada. Su barba está bien recortada, su piel es demasiado perfecta, el color de su piel me tranquiliza al igual que su olor a lavanda.

—no deseó ocasionar la muerte de mi familia, deberías alejarte antes de que haga algo malo contigo.

—es gracioso que a un vampiro se le antoje la sangre de una loba, deberías disimular cuando respiras el aire donde estoy.

Me alejo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás cruzándome de brazos, pudo seguir sintiendo mi mano tocándolo y quiero volver a sentir eso.

—Nunca recibiré órdenes tuyas, solo porque mi familia está en riesgo no te mato.

—Todo sería mejor si te mataran, nos evitaríamos tantos problemas.

Tu especie tampoco huele tan bien.

—vaya, eres muy sincera. -dice sarcástico mientras coloca sus manos en sus bolsillos y me encojo de hombros.

—¿Podrían dejar la escuela? Más bien, dejar la ciudad o el país.

—Es una ciudad perfecta para pasar desapercibidos -murmura mientras se acerca a mi, bufo como si eso me importara. - ademas dudo que pueda alejarme si estás viva, realmente eres una tortura.

—¿Mataron a esos estudiantes? -cambió el tema al ver que está tratando de desviar la conversación.

—Fue un accidente, hicieron enojar a uno de los nuestros y bueno, los italianos arreglamos las cosas matando.

—Pensé que todos los nómadas arreglan las cosas matando -murmuro recordando la muerte de mi padre, la pequeña pelea con los neófitos... - la violencia es parte de ustedes.

—Menos de los Cullen -

—Saben convivir con humanos

—nosotros también o acaso hemos matado en tu salón?

—pero matan humanos

—para sobrevivir -al escucharlo ruedo los ojos, es imposible dialogar con este idiota.

Empiezo a escuchar la camioneta de Sam cerca, trato de ubicarlo sin querer volver a hablar con esta cosa. Nos lleva a la casa Cullen sin decir nada en todo el transcurso, al llegar todas las luces están prendidas y puedo notar algunos gritos de dolor lo que provoca que el imbecil de mi lado se altere.

Al entrar veo a los nómadas atados, algunas partes de sus cuerpos están en la mesa lo que me incomoda ya que bueno, hipotéticamente son mi familia... trato de no verlos ya que es incómodo sus miradas intensas hacia mi.

—Vaya no se mataron

—¿No puedes dejar de decir estupideces por cinco minutos? -le preguntó a Emmett que está cerca de los nómadas por si algo sale mal.

—Es mi don.

—Suéltenlos, no le hice daño. -dice señalándome, me encojo de hombros deslindandome del problema.

—hicimos un trato -me informa el jefe de los Cullen, alzó la ceja interesada.- cazaran fuera de la ciudad, algunos aceptaron seguir nuestra dieta.

Varios Cullen ayudan a los nómadas desatándolos y colocándoles sus extremidades, me doy cuenta que hay pocos lobos en la casa e imagino que eso tiene que ver por Sam.

—excelente -digo caminando a la cocina, agarro una rebanada de pastel con calma solo escuchando algunos murmuros y la puerta siendo cerrada.

—Bueno ya se fueron.

—Deben limpiar mi sala -ordena Esme a los chicos mientras sigo comiendo.

—Hay otra parte del trato.

—Y eso consiste en...

—quieren seguir estando en tus clases, al parecer tienen una tradición de cuidar a sus cantantes.

Miro sin pensar a Edward como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, mete sus manos en sus bolsillos y eso me hace recordar brevemente cuando salía con Bella.

—Estaremos en tu clase por si llegara a salir algo mal, nos agrada la idea, hasta Sam se opuso pero... creemos que era un buen trato.

—Nos dieron también otra opción Leah, que estes un tiempo con ellos -habló Carlisle con calma, ante la idea hice una mueca, esa es una pésima idea- creemos que varios tienen dones como Alice o Edward.

—¿No sería más sencillo matarlos? -pregunté algo molesta, decidí seguir comiendo tratando de olvidar lo que me acababan de decir.

—¿Realmente son nómadas? Son tan unidos. -preguntó Rosalie estando a lado de Alice mientras miraba como los chicos arreglaban el pequeño desastre.

—Es difícil saberlo, trataré de leer sus mentes más seguido.

Alce la ceja, no era la única que había pensado lo mismo, su relación era tan estable... muy diferente a la de los antiguos nómadas que nos habíamos encontrado antes.

La noche siguió sin problemas, los Cullen nos llevó a Seth y a mi hacía la ciudad ya que no teníamos nuestro carro, el olor era insoportable que me hizo recordar cuantos días faltaban para terminar el ciclo escolar.


End file.
